Pianista asesino
by Venix14
Summary: UA. Lo màs importante es ser el mejor pianista del mundo, asi que es valido matarlos a todos. Porque yo puedo comprar el cielo, un niño no puede ser mejor que yo ni porque sea hijo del legendario Nanjiro Echizen. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**_Advertencia: Yaoi._**

**_Disclaimer: na es mio._ **

**PIANISTA ASESINO**

by Mariana Petit

**Capitulo I: El pequeño pianista Ryoma Echizen**

La vida no mostraba su mejor cara para el joven Ryoma. Su padre (un don Juan de primera) los había abandonado a él y a su madre por irse detrás de las faldas de una cortesana. Y su madre; en ese preciso momento acababa de morir de una enfermedad llamada tuberculosis. El pobre joven de doce años ahora esta en verdaderos problemas.

-Ryoma, lo siento tanto -dijo una chica rubia mirándolo con ojos llenos de ternura detrás de ese par de lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos negros -. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo.

La joven trabajaba cerca de la casa de Ryoma, en un bar llamado Vaus Le Fleur. Su madre había estado desde que su padre se marchó trabajando para ellos preparando comidas y banquetes. Por eso ella y todas las chicas del bar lo acompañaban en ese triste momento, todas las chicas adoraban al pequeño Ryoma Echizen, Su madre, que en vida había sido como un ángel era muy querida por todos sus conocidos y ellos lo acompañaban en ese día tan triste.

-O´ chibi! -se escucha gritar a alguien y de pronto sintió un gran impacto contra su pequeño cuerpo.

-Eiji -reconoció prontamente.

-Esta noche te quedarás conmigo -dijo Eiji sin soltarlo.

Y así fue.

Eiji también trabajaba en el bar. Y allí mismo era donde vivía, era un lugar de gran tamaño y de imponente aspecto. Pero no era la primera vez que Ryoma Echizen iba a ese lugar, aunque si era el primero en que lo visitaba en horas nocturnas. Había entrado por la parte trasera como era común para ellos, pues por el frente solo entraban los clientes del Vaux Le Fleur. Era un lugar muy bullicio, sobretodo en esos momentos.

Eiji lo condujo rápidamente a su dormitorio, la cual era amplia y estaba pintada de color violeta y blanco, había una gran cama y muchos objetos de decoración. Entre esas decoraciones sobresalían muchas muñecas de porcelana y osos de felpa.

-Eran de mi madre -respondió Eiji a la mirada de Ryoma clavado en los múltiples muñecos.

-¿Murió? -preguntó el menor.

-No, vive en Francia -respondió el pelirrojo -. ¿Quieres chocolate? -dijo extendiéndole una taza con el contenido, mientras se iba hacia el baño.

Que triste. Primero había perdido a su padre y ahora a su madre. Cuando su padre se fue, ella le había prometido que nunca le faltaría nada y aunque los primeros días ella dejaba de comer para alimentarlo; él había tenido todo y además, los dos eran felices.

-Recuerda que eres el mejor, Ryoma. Y al que te haga sentir lo contrario, le pondrás una cara de autosuficiencia y le responderás: _Mada mada dane. _-le dijo Rinko en alguna ocasión, haciendo gala de una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro de geisha.

-Mamá -musitó con tristeza y algunas lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro casi cayendo en la taza del chocolate, mientras permanecía sentado en un sillón repleto de ositos y muñecas.

-¡AHH¡CUCARACHAS! -exclamó desde el baño el pelirrojo y a causa de la exclamación el pobre ojidorado había dejado caer su taza de ya chocolate frío en su cuerpo -. Ryoma, pobre o´chibi. Será mejor que te duches.

Y unos segundos después, el pequeño ya estaba metido en la tina de Eiji bañándose con agua caliente, perfumada y espumada.

-O´chibi, esto fue lo único que conseguí de tu tamaño -dijo Eiji. Traía un traje de lo que parecía una muñeca o una niña rica con buen gusto -. De todas formas será hasta mañana y nadie te verá ahora.

-Es ropa de niña -se quejó.

-Pero si te quedas así te puedes resfriar -objetó Eiji.

Y Ryoma supo que tenía razón.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi? -preguntó cuando Eiji había comenzado a aplicarle el champú en su cabello oscuro y hasta las orejas.

-Porque tu madre era una santa y de alguna manera devolverle el favor. Además, tú eres un pequeño que vale la pena ayudar y es que sé que un buen día serás un gran pianista -dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía -. Y ahora es mejor que me apure porque tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Eiji -lo llamó cuando el susodicho iba saliendo del baño. Este se giró y se encontró con unos bellos ojos dorados tratando de decirle algo -: Gracias.

Eiji sonrió y luego se marchó.

Al rato salió de la tina y se colocó el vestido de satín rosa y blanco. Cuando pronto sintió una presencia tras sí y con el corazón en un hilo se giró.

-Uff, Karupin -reconoció.

-Nya -maulló el gatito timalayo.

-Este será nuestro secreto -dijo apenado y sonrojado en extremo -. Ven,

Pero al parecer el gato no reconocía a su dueño con esas extrañas prendas puestas, así que salió corriendo afuera del dormitorio, mientras el pequeño lo seguía detrás. Corrió por todo el largo pasillo y a pesar del la bulla de la música en el piso inferior, cada vez se hacia menos intensa.

-Karupin -y continuó corriendo detrás.

Entonces el gato entró a un salón vacío, en el cual por casualidad había un impresionante piano de cola negro. El gato se subió a la tapa del piano y luego, de un solo brinco, cayó en una cama que también reposaba en el lugar.

Ryoma no supo cual impulso loco lo colocó frente al piano, ni cual otro lo hizo tocar una pequeña pieza de Handel. ¿Un día sería un gran pianista? Quizás sería un pianista, no una leyenda como lo era su padre, pero quizá algún día... Que bello era la música. Mejor se detenía yo, ese dormitorio debía de tener un dueño y:

1. No debía estar allí.

2. No debía estar tocando ese piano.

3. No quería que lo vieran así.

¿Por qué no se detenía? Mejor lo hacía de una vez. Y así, cesó.

Entonces, justo cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Alguien aplaudía animadamente, seguro el dueño del dormitorio.

-Muy bueno -dijo la voz y el dueño de pronto encendió la luz haciendo que Ryoma intentara huir de inmediato, pero este lo sostuvo -. Creo que, muy buena, niña.

-Disculpe... -volvió Ryoma a intentar marcharse.

-Pero no tanto como el gran Ore-sama -continuó el chico sin siquiera escuchar a Ryoma.

Ryoma observó la habitación en que estaba, definitivamente era suya. Había muchos retratos de ese sujeto y donde no los había era porque había espejos. Tenía, definitivamente, que huir. Pero... ¿cómo?

-Y... ¿Cómo te llamas, niña? -preguntándose agachándose y poniéndose a su altura.

-No, yo no -se negó sin poder continuar. ¿Cómo que niña?

-Y tienes una linda voz también -dijo el chico, entonces lo cargó colocándolo sobre la superficie de la peinadora -. Eres linda -y se acercó más a él.

-Syusuke¿por qué eres tan malo? -se quejó el neko pelirrojo, quien se encontraba sentado de mala gana en las piernas del castaño -. Dijiste que lo nuestro había tenido fin.

Eiji se quedó callado mirándose las manos sobre sus piernas. Luego se terminó de apoyar a Syusuke colocando su cabeza en el hombro de este y su mano sobre el pecho.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo? -preguntó Eiji rozando sus labios contra la oreja del otro. Y sintió como una punzada en el pecho lo estremecía, ganas de llorar por ser un tonto y ganas de besarlo, porque lo amaba.

-Porque me vuelves loco respondió Syusuke Fuji y de forma delicada se puso de pie provocando que el otro hiciera lo mismo -. Vamos a tu dormitorio.

Y de sorpresa, tomándole la quijada, le robó un beso corto y sensual.

Qué tenía Syusuke que hacia que él se humillara tanto y de todas las formas. Syusuke estaba comprometido, tenía muchas chicas y cuando le daba la gana se acostaba con él. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo? Syusuke era como una droga, que lo hacía sentir como una basura muchas veces, pero una droga que no podía dejar.

Llegaron frente a la puerta de su dormitorio y justo cuando iba a introducir la llave, Syusuke lo empezó a besar en el cuello mientras se juntaba a Eiji pegándole todo su cuerpo y Eiji podía sentir su cabello rozándole la cara, su lengua y sus labios apoderándose de su cuello. De hecho, podía sentir la masculinidad de Syusuke pegada a su cuerpo y tomando cada vez más fuerza.

-De... déjame a...abrir la... la puerta -casi le suplicó y entonces recordó algo crucial, lo que cualquiera llamaria un "pequeño problema": Ryoma. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió como su corazón le subía a la garganta.

-Tranquilo, yo la abriré -y Syusuke le arrebató de improvisto las llaves y muy rápidamente abrió la puerta, introdujo a su pareja adentro y continuó con su labor.

Pero para el bienestar mental de Eiji, ahí no había nadie. ¿Será que Ryoma había huido? después de que terminara con Syusuke lo buscaría... -le dijo una parte de sí. Pero otra: eres un neko desgraciado. Ese pequeño puede estar ahora bajo la lluvia con frío, o en un callejón durmiendo con cartones y acompañado únicamente por ratas. O a lo mejor estaba siendo acosado por un sádico violador.

¿Qué hacía? Sí, salvar a Ryoma. Pero entonces, Syusuke corrió su mano por debajo de su camisa acariciando su pecho y desabotonando su camisa de seda blanca.

-Syusuke -musitó. Tenía que buscar al o´ chibi.

Syusuke entonces le calló la boca con un beso profundo que lo hizo delirar y gemir. Una de sus manos recorría su espalda y la otra intentaba desabotonar el pantalón.

Mejor lo detenía. Tenía que pensar en Ryoma.

El castaño lo condujo a la cama y poco a poco y con delicadeza lo recostó entre almohadones. Le besó el pecho, le beso el abdomen y le besó justo encima del pantalón también.

-Syusuke -dijo ahogando un gemido.

-Pero hueles a Eiji -observó Atobe mirando y perdiéndose en los dorados ojos de Ryoma. Se acercó tanto que sus narices de un momento a otro chocarían y Ryoma no podía bajar el rostro, ya que Atobe lo tenía sujeto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoi, hoi.

Contestaciòn a los rr:

**taty-kun:** bueno, amiguita, la mera mera, todabia no sè que parejas se van a dar, pero si tu empiezas a avenzar más en el ff puedes que cambies de opiniòn con respecto a las parejas que quieres. Jijiji, yo misma lo pensé. Lo que pasa es que yo que estoy como loca me llamo a mi como escritora y a mi yo lectora para que me de opiniones. Creo que no se entiende eso, pero es que yo soy loca de naturaleza. No te asustes, espero que sigas leyendo, de veras y me des una opinion de los capis continuos comenzando por este. Chau, chau, espero leernos pronto y que te guste la continuación.

**weird1**: hola, hola: buscarè por ahi tu ff para ver que tanto se pueden parecer. jiji, esas son cosas que pasan no. Espero que te guste este capi. Bueno, se me ocurrio lo de el pianista porque no sé yo creo que para mi como musico es un sueño frustrado escribir de un musico como yo¿no? además me parecio interesante. En cuanto a lo de las parejas, la verdad no lo he desidido aun tampoco, pero por lo menos sé que las parejas temporales que se ven es pillar pair y dream pair. Para el final ni sé, trato siempre de ser espontanea. Bsos, que te vaya bonito.

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**: A mi tambièn me pareció super cuchi (tierno) verlo vestido de niña, claro a mi hermana Chris Black lo que le dio fue un ataque de risa y me dijo algo como: JAJAJA, Ryoma es travesti. Puse cara de What pero no le hice caso. Por otra parte no estoy segura de que te guste este capi, pero si es así happy por mi. Bueno, me encantaria que continuaras que las parejas en realidad, aun no las he decidido porque estoy dejando que la historia se escriba sola, en ese sentido. Bsitos y muchisimos saludos, amiguita.

_Advertencia: Yaoi y lemmon._

**ESTE FF ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE DEDICADO A MI COMPAÑERA MÁS PRECIADA EN CUANTO A LA MÚSICA Y A LA LITERATURA SE REFIERE: _ChRiS m BlAcK._**

**Capitulo II: Pianista asesino**

-¡Atobe! -se escuchó una seca exclamación de una voz masculina, dando un portazo seguidamente.

De golpe salió de concentración. Se molestó tanto que lo que más quería en el mundo era asesinar al bastardo que lo había interrumpido.

-Oh, lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado.

Atobe dejó a Ryoma para encontrarse con el chico que estaba a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-No sabía que habías llegado de Alemania, Tezuka -respondió.

-Vengo por mi millón de yenes -dijo con expresión tan fría que parecía que su cara estaba hecha de hielo -, pero veo que llegue en mal momento.

-Me temo que sí -dijo Atobe -. Pero el gran Ore-sama tendrá piedad de ti.

Tezuka ni se inmutó.

-Mi millón -solo dijo esperando una respuesta.

-Hablemos afuera -dijo enfadado por el atrevimiento del rubio. ¿Qué se creía¿El papá de los helados? Que igualado. Venir a buscarlo así, interrumpirlo, hablarle como un igual y además, reclamarle por un piche millón de yenes que le debía.

Salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Ryoma encerrado. Entró en la habitación seguida seguido de Tezuka.

-Me deshice de la tal Anne sin dejar huellas, como me pediste. Es decir, cumplí con mi parte -dijo Tezuka con tono objetivo. Continuaba de pie frente al escritorio de Atobe esperando una respuesta.

-Bien -respondió Atobe. Eso quería decir que solo le quedaban Sadaharo Inui y el legendario Nanjiroh Echizen. Después de que se deshiciera de de ellos se convertiría en el mejor pianista del mundo indiscutiblemente. No bastaba con ser el segundo mejor. Quería eliminar al tercero porque le caía mal y al número uno, Echizen, porque así se convertiría en el rey.

Con gusto empezó a hacer el cheque para Tezuka. Era verdad que había estado enfadado, pero eso de que Anne Tachibanna estaba muerta le daba alegría suficiente como para regalarle un oso panda gigantesco a Eiji, una editorial a Kaoru, un coro de voces blancas a Momo y un millón de yenes a Tezuka.

-¿Para qué necesitas tanto dinero? -preguntó sin darle mucha importancia a Tezuka -. Y... ¿donde está Oishi?

-No te interesa -respondió -. En el bar.

Atobe por fin le dio el cheque a Tezuka, ni que le importara porque reunía tanto dinero, de todas formas el estaba forrado en billete y de todas las nacionalidades. Aun así estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no estrangularlo. Sin embargo, a Tezuka le brillaron los ojos a trabes de las gafas.

-No sabías que ahora tocabas piano para violar niñas.

Atobe lo volvió a mirar con odio. No porque pensará que iba a violar a la niña, sino por pensar que era él el que tocaba el piano. Se giró a mirarse en un espejo y luego se volteó para decir:

-Uno, no soy violador de niñas. Dos, NO tocaba el piano. Tres, No es tu problema -respondió peinándose el cabello para evitar mancharse las manos con la sangre del igualado -. Ahora, bien, sal de aquí. Amargado.

-Entonces... ¿En cuánto la piensas subastar? -preguntó Tezuka. Era más que obvio que era eso lo que tenía planeado Atobe. De todas formas aquel local se prestaba a eso y a más, casi un prostíbulo al parecer de Tezuka. Y la niña aunque no hubiese alcanzado a verle la cara era carne fresca.

--No la pienso subastar. No es una prostituta. Es mí... Es mi pianista -dijo inventándose rápido una. Aunque después lo pensó y no era mala idea -. Tocará mañana mismo.

-Pensé que como a tu pianista ya tenías a Sadaharo contratado -dijo Tezuka.

-Pues me aburrí de él. Y ya, déjame en paz y largo -dio por finalizada la conversación Atobe.

Tezuka no esperó más para salir por la puerta y caminar por el pasillo con calma y sólo detenerse justo al lado de una planta. Pero luego continuó sin más ni más por su camino a la salida del bar. Sin fijarse siquiera en el gato que lo seguía.

n.n

Por otra parte Ryoma estaba en verdaderos problemas, ya que ni recordaba donde quedaba la habitación de Eiji. Mientras Eiji en su dormitorio estaba en su cama abrazando uno de los almohadones que tenía en la cabeza mientras reposaba boca abajo.

Syusuke le besaba y recorría la espalda desnuda hasta llegar a más abajo. El cuerpo del pelirrojo era tan suave, Eiji era como una golosina.

Eiji apretó los ojos con mayor magnitud cuando el castaño con una de sus manos tomó uno de sus glúteos y empezó a acariciarlo mientras besaba el otro. Entonces, después de hacer delirar a Eiji, se colocó sobre él y apartando su bello y rojo cabello le besó el cuello.

-Eres una delicia -dijo Syusuke.

-Date prisa -dijo Eiji con un tono bajo y de suplica. Tenía que buscar al o´ chibi antes de que le pasara algo.

Syusuke no había esperado que Eiji le suplicara tan pronto. Y todavía acariciándole ese lugar tan excitante del pelirrojo colocó su masculinidad en la entrada del neko.

-No -se alarmó Eiji. Estaba seguro de que si Syusuke lo penetraba de esa forma lo lastimaría.

-Shh -dijo Syusuke para silenciarlo y con la mano intentó tranquilizar al neko que se revolvía bajo de su cuerpo.

Eiji estaba atrapado.

-Syusuke -suplicó Eiji con un tono temeroso.

Syusuke, entonces y de golpe lo penetró. Frunció el ceño y sonrió de placer, sobretodo al escuchar el grito del neko.

-Ahhh -gritó el pelirrojo -. Syusu...

Pero no podía ni hablar, aquel dolor era terrible. El castaño aumentó las embestidas sin control; el placer que se sentía era increíble, era la primera vez que no preparaba a Eiji para penetrarlo. El dolor que sentía el pelirrojo lo estaba enloqueciendo de placer.

Eiji al principió intentó pararlo, pero Syusuke lo tenía debajo de sus dominios, al final se resignó a soportar como era humillado una vez más y por primera vez, como era maltratado.

Aumentó las embestidas.

-¿Cómo fue acostarse con Mizuki?

-¡¡¡Ahh!!! -se quejó cuando Syusuke además de penetrarlo le clavó las uñas en su glúteo izquierdo.

Y suysuke se acercó a su oído.

-Mizuki¿cómo te coge Mizuki?

-Syu... ¡Ah! -pero ahora el castaño le había clavado los dientes entre el cuello y el hombro.

Eiji era tan delicado y estrecho, y sabia que lo estaba lastimando, pero lo merecía por acostarse con Mizuki. Pero antes de poder continuar. Se irguió u penetró por última vez para llegar al clímax y derramarse dentro de él, explotado todos sus sentidos. Sintió como el mundo se puso en pause y luego escuchó un llanto.

-Eiji -dijo pasando una mano por su espalda, pero luego se detuvo y se puso de pie. Y tan enfadado como estaba se comenzó a poner la ropa mientras intentaba no escuchar al otro llorar de dolor en la cama acostado en posición fetal mientras cubría su desnudez.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido, se acercó a uno de los bordes de la cama y tomó con agresividad la quijada de Eiji y lo besó, lo besó con rabia, lo besó tan intensamente que le rompió el labio pero eso no lo detuvo. Lo soltó y mirándole a los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dijo:

-¿Cómo fue acostarse con Mizuki?

Luego salió del dormitorio dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Eiji continuó llorando sin entender, sin ni siquiera saber quién era Mezoki. Pero estaba seguro que no se había acostado con él, ya que desde que había conocido a Syusuke nunca más había tenido sexo con otro que no fuera él, ya que lo amaba.

Estaba tan adolorido y tan herido que no podía dejar de llorar.

n.n

-Karupin -reconoció a lo lejos a su gato, pero en ese instante, el sujeto a quien seguía se había dado la vuelta. Ryoma entonces se escondió.

¿Quién me sigue?-se preguntó Tezuka cuando se giró sobre sus talones para solo ver a un gato.

-Nya¿miau?

-Dime -dijo al gato -. ¿Tienes dueño?

Y se dio cuenta entonces, como un par de ojos dorados lo observaban.

-¿Tienes dueña y esa dueña tiene ojos dorados? -preguntó.

-Miau -contestó el gato.

-Entonces, no tienes dueño -dijo Tezuka, tomó al gato y se lo llevó.

n.n

¿Dónde estaría Tezuka? -se preguntó para sus adentros. Pensamientos que se esfumaron totalmente cuando escuchó un llanto de dolor justo en la puerta que estaba frente de él.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar ahogar un grito. Corrió rápidamente hacia el chico que estaba dentro de la habitación sobre una cama cubierto con una sabana y con mucha sangre a su alrededor.

-Syusuke -musitó el chico ante su delirio.

-Oh, no -exclamó Syuichiroh levantando al chico y colocándolo sobre sus piernas. Con un movimiento rápido rasgó su propia camisa y trató de parar el sangramiento de la muñeca del pelirrojo.

Entonces, Eiji abrió los ojos y miró a Oishi con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Eres un ángel?

n.n

No podía dejar que el desconocido se llevará a su amigo y lo único que le quedaba.

-Si tienes un dueño puede buscarte en mi casa, pero estoy seguro de que no lo tienes -dijo con su voz totalmente neutra.

**Yuju, ese es mi segundo Capitulo que creo que nos introduce más en la historia y posiblemente algunas personas sacaran su conclusiones acerca de cuales son las parejas y yo contesto a eso. No todo lo que brilla es oro.**

**Este... solo me queda decir, que intentaré escribir súper rápido para terminar este ff rápido y todos quedaremos satisfechos. Y lo digo porque creo que puedo hacerlo rápido, ya que ahora mismo voy por el capi 5 pero en papel.**

**A mis amiguitos se pueden comunicar conmigo al Bsitos a todos, me despido hasta dentro de una semana o menos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**andrux:** Bueno, hola, que más rápido que hoy, estoy happy de haber terminado el capi ahorita. Bueno, la mera mera no sé que pareja será pero va a haber pillar pair. Bueno, continua leyendo.

**taty-kun: **te puedo decir que habrà golden pair, pero "no sé" si será la pareja final, es decir, mirá el rollo con Syu, no sé, a mi me daría que pensar. Aunque la verdad, yo soy demasiado impresindible. Creo que actualizar siete veces a la semana es una exageración pero haré todo lo posible para hacerlo rápido, ademas la verdad es que ya tengo ganas de hasta poner el final. Jiji. No sé cuando terminé, pero hay que hacer tripas corazon para no hacer sufrir a los lectores¿no? Y si es que me tardo un poco es porque Dios mio a mi me toca escribir esto en un cyber, pero seré constante, palabra de escritora de ff. Y gracias a ti, porque si no es porque me avisas lo del capi que no se cargo, yo no me do cuenta. Chao, que te vaya bonito y nos vemos pronto.

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**: hola, hola, amiguita. Yo tambien me imagino que debe de verse lindisimo y yo siendo él estaria apenado, porque más que sea hay que verlo desde el punto de vista de que todos piensan que es una niña, debe de verse muy... Bueno, lindo. Bueno, Atobe si es pianista, yo lo llamaria el pianista asesino, porque por mas que sea él es el que los manda¿no? Y bueno, a parte de la pinta de cobrón que tiene Tezuka lo de la pinta de asesino queda a juicio de cada quien, pero coincido contigo. Bueno, nos leemos pronto. Chau, chau.

**Estoy mega feliz de que les guste la historia y solo espero no decepionarlos y que continuen leyendo.**

**COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE ESTE FF ESTÁ DEDICADO A CHRIS M BLACK, MI HERMANA.**

PIANISTA ASESINO

by Venix14

**Capitulo III: La bebida a nombre del pianista Sadaharo Inui. **

-Por tu rostro expresas un 84.33 de probabilidades de que te haya gustado¿no? -preguntó sentado desde el banquillo.

-Fshh -solo dijo el menor.

-Comenzar con Heroica de Beethoven me parece una opción inteligente, Kaoru; sabes, la primera impresión es la que cuenta -dijo ahora acercándose al chico de la bandana en su silla de ruedas. Se arrodilló frente a la silla y mirándolo a los ojos continuó -: Me gustaría que salieras pronto de ese estado vegetativo y que te pudieras mover y decir algo más que ese silbido.

Kaoru Kaidoh había sido un joven que conoció en el bar Vaux Le Fleur, cuando Atobe quiso hablar con él la primera vez. En una semana de haberse conocido, el joven Kaoru Kaidoh quien era escritor había tenido un accidente cuando viajaba con él, Sadaharo Inui, al teatro suizo para apreciar su propio concierto. Se había sentido tan dolido que desde entonces velaba por todo lo que necesitara el menor, era su mejor amigo y quien mejor que nadie entendía su música. Ya hacia unos tres meses del accidente y podía decir que el joven Kaidoh no necesitaba hablar para que Sadaharo lo entendiera.

-Hoy es el concierto en el Vaux Le Fleur. Deséame suerte, amigo. Aunque hay un 90 de probabilidades de que sea un éxito -dijo a Kaoru -. De todas formas, soy el número tres del mundo y pronto el número dos.

n.n

Abrió el refrigerador y comprobó que efectivamente no había leche. Solo los vegetales de que había comprado Syuichiroh y dos latas de Ponta que él mismo compro esa mañana. Cogió una de las latas y un plato, vertió la mitad de él y el resto lo dejó en la lata sobre la mesa.

-Aquí no hay leche -respondió con inercia mientras el gato lo miraba de forma extraña.

Luego, fue a la habitación a dejar el abrigo allí, pronto regresó y se sentó a la mesa tan tieso como una estatua. Tomó la lata de Ponta y con seguridad la volteó, pero muy a pesar, esta no goteó. Estaba completamente vacía.

En eso la puerta sonó y él fue hasta allá a abrir y se encontró con Syusuke.

-¿Has vuelto de Alemania? -preguntó.

-Supongo -respondió.

-¿Qué sucedió con Tachibana? -preguntó Syusuke sin interés real, mientras juntaba su cuerpo bastante a Tezuka quien parecía transpirar más de lo normal -. ¿Me vas a dejar en la puerta?

Tezuka se quedó mirando al vació y luego de subirse las gafas, respondió:

-Discúlpame, pero tengo cosas que hacer -dijo Tezuka fríamente intentando despegar al otro de su cuerpo -. Syusuke?

-Dime, Kunimitsu

-¿Atobe tiene una pianista?

-Que yo sepa, no, pero supongo que es posible y sería afortunada porque que fuera una chica sería la única forma de que no la mandara a matar. Aunque la Tachibana fue la excepción pero sabes que fue por el hermano -dijo Syusuke -. ¿Atobe te dijo algo¿No había contratado a Sadaharo?

Pero de pronto se escuchó una música salida de algún lado cercano, este sonido era él el capricho numero cinco de Paganini mezcla remix con System of a down, lo que le indicó a Syusuke que su celular estaba sonando.

-Disculpa Kunimitsu -dijo y contestó -. Bien, Atobe. Seria un honor como siempre. Tendré que hablarlo con mi querido hermano. Pero cuando sepa que es para ti, su segura respuesta será positiva. No te preocupes. Trabajar en el Vaux Le Fleur siempre es un honor. -dijo Syusuke sonriendo y al momento también colgando.

Tezuka se le quedó mirando esperando una respuesta.

-¿Te tomaras una copa conmigo, mañana en la noche? n.n -preguntó picaramente -. Tengo trabajo allá. Supongo que nos veremos mañana en la noche. Y espero que estés cuidando de nuestro cactus, a pesar de tener una mascota nueva -dijo mirando al gato meter malcriadamente la pata en la Ponta.

Luego, Syusuke se marchó y Tezuka cerró la puerta y parado mirando al frente, dijo:

-Si vas a dejar de esconderte detrás de mi cortina, puedes comer algo en la nevera y dormir en mi dormitorio. Yo dormiré aquí también puedes mostrar más educación y decirme tu nombre, niña -dijo Tezuka -. Entiendo que huyas de Atobe, pero eso no te perdona la mala educación de seguirme, entrar a mi casa y esconderte n ella sin siquiera presentarte,

Salió de escondite, rojo completamente y asustadísimo. Además después de haber escuchado lo que había dicho el chico llamado Syusuke, lo más seguro era que lo matarían inmediatamente. Estaba como nunca antes conciente de lo que estaba pasando.

-Disculpe -dijo.

-Siéntate -ordenó el rubio.

-Si -contestó y lo obedeció.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ry..

-¿Ry?

-No -negó enseguida y por su mente pasaba una y otra vez lo que había dicho Syusuke. Solo algo resaltaba en el protector de pantalla de su cerebro: mentir, mentir, mentir, miedo, mentir -. Ryomiko -iba a decir Horio, pero no le pareció lo mejor.

-Ryomiko¿tocas piano? -preguntó Tezuka. Quería saber cual era el interés de Atobe y quizás, la ayudaría.

Asintió mirando hacia abajo.

¿Será que Atobe le había dicho la verdad? Que raro, le pareció lo contrario. Algo así como una mentira espontánea.

n.n

-Dios mío, ayúdame, que se salve. Te prometo que si se salva no voy a hacer más asesinatos express ni nada de eso .suplicó Syuichiroh mientras colocaba un pañito en la frente de Eiji.

Volvió a cerciorarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada, no quería que Atobe lo culpara de lo que le había pasado al chico. Acomodó las sabanas limpias que había sacado del armario, limpió la sangre, quitó la sangre del cuerpo del pelirrojo, vendó la herida de la mano izquierda de Eiji, le secó el sudor del rostro, le rezó a todos los santos que conocía para que se mejorara y prometió al magnánimo Dios dejar su trabajo solo si el pelirrojo se salvaba.

Estuvo toda la noche cuidando de él sin siquiera pegar un ojo, pero la verdad, el viaje a Alemania lo había dejado exhausto así que como a eso de las cinco ya sus ojos no aguantaban más.

-Cof, cof -escuchó que el pelirrojo se revolvía entre las sabanas.

-Estas bien? -preguntó el moreno viendo como el joven abría los ojos.

-Creo... ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Eiji al fijar bien su vista en Syuichiroh.

No puedo creer que no me recuerde-pensó Oishi. Syusuke los había presentado hace algún tiempo y los había encontrado accidentalmente en una situación comprometedora. Pero Syusuke lo amenazó de asesinato para que se callara la boca y esa era la única vez que lo había visto, solo que el no olvidaba una cara.

-Este... pues... soy un... médico -dijo inventándose una con rapidez, el decirle que era asesino le pareció una tontería, además, a fin de cuentas el había estudiado para médico -. Yo pasaba ayer por aquí y te encontré en mal estado, me preocupe e intenté curarte y cuidarte... ¡Uff! Por cierto¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Me salvaste? -preguntó mirándolo con los ojos como platos -. ¿Me cuidaste hasta ahora?

-Si -dijo Oishi asintiendo apenadísimo y mirando al suelo.

-Gracias -dijo y pronto se levantó de la cama como pudo y lo abrazó con la fuerza que pudo -. Eres mi héroe. Es que ayer fue un día horrible y... No importa, tú eres mi héroe. ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo? Te debo la vida. Te ves cansado¿vamos a comer helado?

Oishi no daba crédito a sus palabras, ese chic era sorprendente.

-No creo que deba...

-Por favor .suplicó poniendo su carita mas dulce -, por favor.

-quizás quieras vestirte primero -dijo Syuichiroh, dándose cuenta de que cuando el neko lo abrazó se le había caído la sabana que era lo único que lo había cubierto hasta el momento.

-¡Ahh! -exclamó el neko dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

n.n

Lo despertó el quejido proveniente de la sala. Así que se levantó para ver que le sucedía al sujeto llamado Tezuka, a quine por cierto le tenía más confianza. Le había contado casi todo lo sucedido y dijo que lo ayudaría. Esperaba ver pronto a Eiji, todo ese lío en que se había metido debía contárselo a alguien.

Salió de la cama solo vestido con una camisa que le había prestado Tezuka que le llegaba por las rodillas. Eso era mejor que el ridículo vestidito, que por cierto tenía el presentimiento de que tendría que usar de nuevo.

Llegó cerca del sofá, ahí se encontró al mayor durmiendo, parecía tener un sueño intranquilo; estaba colorado, sudaba, fruncía el ceño y se quejaba entre sueños. Se preocupó tanto que tuvo miedo, solo había visto un rostro así cuando vio a su madre morir. Parecía que estaba viviendo todo de nuevo. Dolía, dolía mucho. Solo pensó en alguna forma para ayudarle, quería ayudarle con desesperación.

-Despierta, despierta -dijo cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos -. Por favor, por favor, despierta.

Entonces, en medio de su desesperación colocó su pequeña mano sobre el rostro de Tezuka. Lo cual provocó que este despertara golpe, sobresaltado, imaginando o presintiendo su propia muerte, con brusquedad tomó la mano de Ryoma y de pronto lo tiró al suelo quedando sobre él y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que mano había sentido cerca de él.

El pequeño lloraba con los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo y hasta le aterrorizó eso, Vio como Ryomiko lloraba y su pecho se levantaba por su respiración sobresaltada. Y se dio cuenta de que era una niña linda. Se acercó a su rostro, se acercó a "ella" y la abrazó, lo que sintió fue una calidez que no recordaba que existía ya y una suavidad que le erizó todos los vellos de su cuerpo. Se separó prontamente pero su cara quedó muy cerca a la de ella y cada vez más cerca hasta que no hubo distancia y la besó. Él la besó. Rozó sus labios apenas a los de la niña y sintió como algo de él latía. Pero... ¡no¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se levantó impresionado de lo que había hecho e incluso afectado por lo que había soñado y se sentó en el sofá, apoyó los codos a las piernas mientras tenía las manos en la cabeza.

Eso era enfermizo. Estuvo a punto de ser como Atobe,

Ryoma por otra parte, estaba experimentado muchos sentimientos. Estaba confundido, emocionado y mucho. Se levantó del suelo y quedó de frente con el blondo y ahora había sido el pequeñín quien le devolvía el abrazo. Pero Tezuka no movió ni un músculo, ni para corresponderle, ni para apartarlo.

-Ve a vestirte -dijo con su tono de siempre. Se puso de pie, solo tenía puesto un pantalón y lo único que llevaba puesto arriba era el collar que nunca se quitaba.

No quería tener que estar involucrado en una situación como aquella. Tenía suficiente con la culpa de haber asesinado a la chica de su vida, la persecución lujuriosa de Syusuke y su trabajo para Atobe, quien por cierto también de vez en cuando le echaba unas miradas que lo desnudaban. Pero él era heterosexual y nunca le había gustado otro hombre, era completamente heterosexual y primero violaba a Ryomiko que acostarse con un hombre.

n.n

-Gracias, Syuichiroh, por haberme traído a pasear en bote. Después vamos a montarnos en los toboganes de agua -dijo Eiji emocionadísimo.

-Claro, Eiji, pero ¿cuándo me vas a regresar mi carné de identidad? n.n -preguntó Oishi.

Que chico tan raro era Eiji. Después de lo de la noche anterior, salieron a tomar un café, pero Eiji amenazándolo con no regresarle su carné de identidad que le había arrebatado, logró arrastrarlo al zoológico, el parque de atracciones y ahora al parque de diversiones acuáticas. Pero no se quejó ya que aunque estaba muerto de cansancio se estaba divirtiéndose muchísimo con el pelirrojo desconocido de trato hasta esa misma mañana.

-Eiji, quizás no es mi problema, pero... ¿qué te pasó anoche? -preguntó el ojiverde.

Eiji miró al horizonte y luego dijo:

-Sabes, me agradas mucho y te lo diré si tú también me dices un secreto. -dijo Eiji luciendo una sonrisa encantadora -. ¿Cuál es tu secreto más secreto, Syuichiroh?

-Eiji...

-Primero júrame que me dirás la verdad -dijo -. Júralo o te tiro del bote.

Eiji se levantó haciendo que el bote se tambaleara y Syuichiroh se aterrorizó. Estaban en medio del mar y sin salvavidas, además, él no sabía nadar.

-Eiji, no.

-¡Júralo!

-Eiji...

-¡Júralo!, Syuichiroh, júralo. O nos vamos a morir en medio del mar, y las anguilas no asesinaran, los peces nos comerán y las ballenas se los comerán a ellos.

-Eiji...

-¡¡¡¡Júralo!!!

-Está bien, bien, te lo juro. Pero siéntate y cálmate -dijo al final Syuichiroh sudando frío.

-Bien, pero no te aseguro nada -dijo Eiji -. Dime¿cuál es tu mayor secreto?

¿Cuál es su mayor secreto? pensó el moreno. Eiji estaba loco de remate, mejor salir de esa rápido. Por otra parte había jurado decirle su mayor secreto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, eso era... horrible.

-¿No se lo dirás a nadie?

-¡No¿Por quien me tomas? Solo lo hago para fortalecer nuestra reciente amistad -dijo Eiji -. Después de que me lo digas me quedaré como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Bueno... -dijo Syuichiroh -. Pero después me dirás el tuyo y regresaremos a tierra firme.

-Hoi, hoi n.n

-Soy... soy... trabajo para Atobe -terminó diciendo.

Eiji puso cara de fastidio.

-Yo sé que eso no es para enorgullecerse, pero no exageres. Yo soy su barman -dijo Eiji -. No creo que sea tu mayor secreto¿de qué trabajas?

Oishi tomó aire, cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse.

-Soy asesino -dijo.

A partir de ahora Eiji seguramente lo odiaría, que triste. Mejor contarle completo.

-Tenía una deuda muy elevada y Tezuka y yo aceptamos cuando Atobe nos ofreció una paga inmensa por matar algunos pianistas que se interpusieran en su camino. Tengo pesadillas desde que maté al primero de ellos, creo que se llamaba Kawamura, lo escucha gritar: quema, quema. Como un eco horrible de aquel día. Aun así creo que no puedo hacerlo más, no mataré a más nadie aunque aun nos falta un millón de yenes -finalizó dando un respiro -. Porque le prometí a Dios que te salvabas anoche no lo volvería a hacer. Pues es ese mi secreto, Eiji. ¿Me odias?

-No -dijo Eiji y se lanzó en sus brazos -. ¡Que lindo eres! Eres mi héroe y no me importa que hayas asesinado porque sé que te arrepientes. Además, tú me salvaste la vida -dijo el pelirrojo aun abrazándolo de tal manera que su mejilla estaba pegada del pecho de Oishi.

¿No me odia? Será que Eiji estaba loco y por eso actuaba de esa manera tan... ¡Que importa! Así le gustaba... Bueno, su personalidad, es decir, le caía bien. O sea, no tenía que ver con otro tipo de gusto.

-Syuichiroh eres muy dulce, ahora te contaré mi secreto. Lo que pasó ayer.

Y así el neko comenzó a relatarle a Syuichiroh lo que había pasado con Syusuke, mientras Syuichiroh aguardaba en silencio.

-Y entonces, decidí suicidarme, pero después de que corté la mano y vi. Tanta sangre, me dio miedo y me di cuenta de que no quería morir. Y me asusté mucho y entonces me desmayé. Cuando me desperté tu estabas allí y me dijiste que eras médico y pensé que eras muy guapo y...

-Está bien, Eiji; no tienes que decirme más nada -dijo Syuichiroh sonrojadísimo.

-Pero yo quiero contarte.

-O.O

-Entonces te abracé cuando me dijiste que me habías salvado. Yo estaba feliz. Entonces son las cuatro de la tarde y nos hemos divertido juntos y no he pensado ni una sola vez en Syusuke y ¿sabes qué más?

-¿Qué?

-¡Quiero una malteada!

-¿No debes ir al Vaux le Fleur?

-Si -dijo Eiji entristecido -. Todavía tengo dos meses de trabajo para pagar mi libertad a Atobe y luego me voy a ir a Suecia y voy a llevar al conservatorio al o´chibi. -dijo y de repente fue que se acordó de algo importantísimo -. ¡RYOMA!

Pero del sobresalto, el movimiento en el bote fu tanto que ambos cayeron al agua.

n.n

¡Tum, tum, tum! Sonó la puerta, se dispuso a ir a abrir, podía ser algo relacionado con Ryoma. Además Eiji continuaba en la ducha. Después de la caída en el bote gracias a Dios un hombre los salvó en un velero y entonces muy empapados tuvieron que regresar al bar donde Eiji tuvo que prestarle algo de ropa a Syuichiroh. Un pantalón negro que le quedaba algo salta pozo y una camisa de seda negra que le quedaba ajustada, que lo hicieron sentir como un vampiro.

Por fin, abrió la puerta.

-¿Syuichiroh?

-Tezuka

Quién estaba más impresionado? Sí se sabía. Tezuka, pero como su rostro nunca llegó nunca aprendió a expresar sentimientos, todos dieron por dado que era Syuichiroh.

-¿Quién es, Syuichiroh? -preguntó Eiji saliendo del baño con una bata de baño y el pelo totalmente empapado.

-Yo -contestó Tezuka -. ¿Esto es tuyo? -preguntó mientras lo echaba adentro con gato y todo.

Eiji puso tal cara de felicidad que no se dio cuenta de la situación. Corrió y abrazó tan fuerte a Ryoma que el gato salió disparado.

-¡Miau!

-¡O´chibi! -exclamó -. O´ chibi mió. Si, es mió. Mi o´chibi lindo.

-Eiji... Ah... suéltame -dijo Ryoma ahogándose.

Syuichiroh y Tezuka sola apreciaban la escena ajenos a ella, incluso cuando Eiji empezó a revisar que no tuviera herida alguna.

-Tezuka, esto no es lo que parece -dijo Syuichiroh tratando de explicarse y ocultar el sonrojo.

-No es mi problema. No tengo nada que preguntarte. Es solo que si vas a llegar tarde por irte a acostar con alguien hubieras avisado, pude haber dejado a dormir a la niña en tu cama -dijo Tezuka recordando que había dormido incómodamente.

Más alejados, Ryoma tenía algo que decirle a Eiji antes de que sin querer lo mandara a la horca.

-Eiji, escucha -dijo Ryoma rápidamente -. Me estoy haciendo pasar por una chica y...

Y Ryoma intentó contarle la historia de la noche anterior exceptuando algunas partes. Y Eiji ahogó un grito cuando le contó lo de Atobe.

-Es horrible, me siento culpable, necesito una sobredosis de helado de chocolate -dijo tapándose la boca -. Es que ahora él... No sabes en lo que te metiste. Mejor es que huyas ahora de aquí, o´chibi.

-Me siento herido -dijo un recién llegado -. Hacer una fiesta y no invitarme. ¡Kabaji! Ordeno que en todas las fiestas que se hagan en mi bar ser invitado.

-Atobe -articuló Syuichiroh.

-Por cierto, Syuichiroh, me debes doscientos mil yenes por acostarte con Eiji -dijo mientras Atobe con un pañito limpiaba un mueble y apartaba un poco de muñecas para que Atobe se sentara luego -. Y tú -señaló a Tezuka -. Si violaste la integridad física de MI pianista, te mato maldito.

-No soy como tu -respondió Atobe sin visiblemente darle importancia.

-¡Cállate! -dijo. Estaba furioso, furioso de verdad, tanto que ya le había pedido a Santa Claus de regalo que lo asesinara -. Niña¿este sádico te hizo algo, lindura?

Ryoma sintió como sus mejillas ardían y subían de color, pero tuvo suficiente conciencia como para negar con la cabeza.

-Aun así -dijo Atobe mirando con profundo odio a Tezuka -. Me debes ochocientos mil yenes por llevártela...

-No es tu propiedad -se defendió Tezuka.

-Lo es -dijo Atobe sin sonreír -. A menos que ella pague dos millones de yenes por tocar mi carísimo piano. Es decir, es mi propiedad a me que pague esa cantidad.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Ryoma horrorizado. Dios mió era un esclavo y ese hombre que podría querer de una "niña" como él.

-Mientras tanto puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella -dijo Atobe y sacando un vestido se lo entregó a Ryoma -. Y hoy por la noche va a tocar después de Sadaharo. Después veo que haré con ella.

-La compro -dijo de golpe Tezuka sorprendiendo a más de uno. Tenía la cantidad y no quería ni que Atobe se saliera con la suya ni le tocara ni un pelo a Ryomiko.

Atobe se levantó de la silla y se puso justo frente de Tezuka. Sonrió con mirada brillante para responder:

-No está a la venta -dijo y acercándose a su oído continúo -: A menos que me pagues con otra cosa.

Lo primero que pensó Tezuka fue: Zaz, que asco, ni loco. ¿Nadie se va a dar cuenta de que soy heterosexual? Y Atobe no necesitaba ser muy inteligente como para interpretar el brillo en la mirada de Tezuka en aquellos momentos.

-Bueno, adiós. Oishi mi doscientos mil yenes y Tezuka también espero mis ochocientos mil yenes. Eiji prepárate para el trabajo y nena recuerda que tocas después de Sadaharo.

Y así se marchó.

n.n

-Espero que tengan una noche extrema -comenzó Eiji parado en el mesón del bar, esa noche llevaba una camisa roja casi totalmente abierta y unos pantalones de cuero negro.

-¡EHH! -exclamó el público.

-Hoy la especialidad de la casa es... es en honor a nuestra estrella de hoy. ¡El jugo repotenciado de Sadaharo!

-¡EH!

-A mitad de precio -anunció el pelirrojo.

-¡EHHHH!

-Y ahora, Sadaharo Inui al piano, junto al excelentísimo cantante Momoshiro Takeshi.

-¡EH!

-Y el remix Heroína -terminó de presentar Eiji y el telón se abrió.

n.n

-Esto afectará seguramente tu sano desarrollo Ryomiko, pero solo relájate. Tocar el piano por primera vez delante de tanto público es algo importante y quizás atemorizante. Pero debes saber que nosotros te apoyamos y todo saldrá bien -dijo Syuichiroh quien en realidad parecía tan nervioso como Ryoma.

-Tengo miedo -dijo con sinceridad cuando Oishi le arregló el listón en el cabello.

**Uff, vieron que cumplí. Yupi, escribi rápido. Bueno, poniendo seriedad (si, claro) me disculpó con todo los lectores si acaso tuve muchos errores ortográficos y etc, porque ustedes saben como es a veces por más que revises igual te salen errores porque estas muy apurada a pasar el texto y como yo ni siquiera tengo compu propia esto se me hace todo una odisea. Bueno, espero que continúen leyendo y que me dejen su rr pliss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Respuestas a los rr:**

**KimiUsui:** Arigato por tu rr. Jeje, bueno, por una parte coincido contigo, pobre Tezuka; pero si yo estuviera en el lugar de Tezuka sería MUY feliz, y con esto no digo que me guste el imperial pair, me gusta Atobe conmigo. Jaja. Bueno, en cuanto a lo de que parece un mafioso, si. Y en el capi despues de este seguro lo parecerá más. Pues, Chaito y que continues leyendo mi ff.

**Taty-Kun:** Konnichi wa!!! Veniz14 reportandose. Y super happy por tu rr, jeje. A mi también me encanta el Atobe cobrón ese, debe ser que no es suficientemente rico como para seguir pidiendo dinero por tonterías (tocar un piano, Je, qué desgraciado). Y lo de Tezuka heterosexual solo quiero ver hasta cuando lo sostiene. Por cierto, una duda, con quien a ti te gustaria que se quedara? Bueno, lo de la tipa de Tezuka no es Anne, y te voy a confesar porque no puse el nombre. Lo que pasa es que yo quería que fuera la chica que segun le ponen en la serie, pero como la verdad no sabia cual era su nombre, decidi no decir el nombre por los momentos. Pero no es con Anne, porque esa pareja no tiene ni son ni ton, de hecho creo que ni siquiera se conocen. Espero que te guste el capi y tambien espero seguir teniendote por aki leyendo, ¿no? Bueno, nos leemos pronto.

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**: Hello!!! Yo, feliz de tener tu rr. Créeme actualice pronto porque ya tenia el cap allí escrito, pero fíjate cuanto me he vuelto a tardar. Ja! Soy una perezosa. Y lo de Eiji ahora se va a aclarar más en este capitulo. Y lo de Tezuka, el dice que es hetero pero no dijo que no le gustara el beso con Ryomiko, porque aunque él no lo sepa es una chico no una chica, quiero ver su cara cuando se entere. Pero veo que como que si te gusta el strongest pair, jeje, bueno, la mera a mi tambien me gusta y es una lastima que en este cap a Syu-chan no le de tiempo para Tezuka pero bueno... No podemos tener todo lo que queremos en un solo cap, ¿no? Ahh, si, pobre Ryoma con esa ropa, pobre de él porque lo que somos nosotros estamos gozando viéndolo así. Ahh y muchas gracias por la corrección y por supuesto por lo de buena trama (Venix14 sonrojada como tomate con peluca). Y Ryoma nervioso... afff... aunque creo que Oishi parece más preocupado.

Advertencia para los amantes del golden pair, en este capi no va a haber na de eso. Creo que Chris M Black va a ser muy feliz por eso. Pero voy a insistir. No se confien con las parejas. Es mas... Demen opiniones y diganme que parejas quieren que se den, porque estos chicos ya no saben en palo ahorcarse. Jeje. ¡¡¡¡¡ Vota, Votaaa, VOTA!!!!

**Capitulo IV: Los violinista Syusuke y Yuuta Fuji acompañan al pianista.**

Tragó con dificultad y respiró profundo. Tenía las manos congeladas y el corazón le latía a mil. Entonces, sintió una mano en su hombro, cuando comprobó que era Tezuka, tenía la misma cara de estatua de siempre pero parecía querer expresarle su apoyo o al menos eso decidió pensar Ryoma.

-Tocaras con los hermanos Fuji -le avisó cuando parecía que Heroína llegaba a su última parte -. A Yuuta le llaman el asesino del arco, era uno de los mejores en la orquesta de Saint Rudolf. Syusuke es... -lo siguiente le costaba decirlo -. Es el prodigio. Fue admitido en la filarmónica de Berlín pero no lo hizo por no dejar a su hermano. Son muy bueno los dos y tienen mucha experiencia y...

-Tezuka, no puedes estar en los bastidores.

Quitó los ojos de Ryomiko y vio que era Syusuke precisamente el que hablaba. Tenía esa misma sonrisa, esa misma expresión típica de él que casi siempre le provocaba escalofríos aunque no lo mostrara.

-Yo cuidaré de la pequeña -dijo sonriente a Tezuka.

-Y ahora, lo que todos esperaban -anunció Eiji emocionado -. Los hermanos Fuji en los violines. El asesino del arco: ¡Yuuta Fuji!

-¡Ehh!

-Y el prodigio: ¡Syusuke Fuji!

-¡Ehhh! ¡Syusuke, Syusuke, Syusuke! -la verdad tenía toda una barra.

-Acompañado por en el piano una pequeñina de 11 años. Reciban a nuestra novata con un fuerte aplauso -dijo Eiji. Y de pura casualidad ya tenía la camisa completamente abierta -. ¡Ryomiko Echizen!

Y entonces el salón se sumió en todo un silencio, por lo menos para Atobe y Tezuka, que no escucharon el fuerte aplauso que le brindaron a Ryomiko.

Yuuta salió de primero y Syusuke que le tenía la mano en el hombro a Ryoma le siguieron. Ryoma miraba al suelo y Syusuke sonreía y saludaba al público complacido.

Se sentó en el banquillo del piano y mirando las teclas escuchó cuando Eiji dijo:

-¡La quinta sinfonía!

Y supo que era la hora de comenzar.

En otra parte, Atobe recuperaba el oído y es que la música de Ryoma era buena. "¿Cuantas personas con ese apellido habían en el mundo? Además, Nanjiroh no tenía hijas, solo un hijo, un hijo que cuando lo encontrara también lo mataría. Se calmó, de todas formas, tampoco era que se pareciera a Nanjiroh"

-¿Qué tal la música? -preguntó Tezuka quien acababa de sentarse en la misma mesa de Atobe.

-Excitante -respondió Atobe sorprendido del atrevimiento de Tezuka.

-Aquí tienes -le dijo Tezuka entregándole el mismo cheque que Atobe le había dado por matar a Anne -. No necesitas una pianista inexperta que no puede tocar la quinta sinfonía con la fuerza que amerita la interpretación. Véndela y yo la compraré, aunque sea por todo el dinero que pides por ella.

-No -dijo Atobe, tenía pose de niño caprichoso -. Además, puede ciertamente servir para otras cosas.

-¿Para cuales?

-Para las que tú no sirves -dijo Atobe y le echó una mirada significativa -. Es decir, no eres una niña de once años. ¿Sabes? Tiene su encanto. Se le puede comprar vestidos y muñecas.

-Lo mismo puedes hacerlo con Eiji.

-No es lo mismo. Además, Eiji está apunto de comprar su libertad -respondió Atobe empezando a fastidiarse de Tezuka -. Te doy un jugo repotenciado de Sadaharu gratis si te largas, ¿si?

-Estuviste súper, eres un pianista genial -le decía Momoshiro a Sadaharu mientras se miraba al espejo y secaba el sudor -. No entiendo porque Atobe no puso a la niña primero que a ti. Aun así fue maravillosa tu actuación.

-Gracias -dijo Sadaharu, quien se dirigió a una parte del camerino en que estaba Kaoru -. Este es Momoshiro Takeshi, el cantante que me acompañó. Te quedaras con él mientras voy a hablar con Atobe.

-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él -dijo Momo simpáticamente antes de que Sadaharu terminara de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡JA, JA, JA! ¡JA, JA, JA! -continuó Momo desternillado de la risa. Se agarraba con fuerza el estómago y de la risa había caído en la cama -. Hay personas que llegan extremos. ¡Ja, ja, ja (infinito)!

-¡CALLATE! ¡Magnánimo imbécil! ¡Fshss! -y se levantó de golpe e intentó estrangular al otro que estaba en la cama muriéndose de la risa. Se colocó sobre él con las manos en la garganta, pero el otro no hacía más que reírse a mandíbula batiente, tanto así que ya estaba rojo y no precisamente de la asfixia -. ¡Cállate!

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Vege... tal! ¡Que risa! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Cállate! -y lo agarró de la camisa y lo sacudió con fuerza.

-¿Por qué? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Fshss.

Entonces de un golpe Momoshiro hizo que se pusieran en posición contraria. Él sobre Kaoru y aunque lo tenía agarrado de la camisa. La risa no lo dejaba utilizar la fuerza.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ve- ve- ve- vege- vegetal! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -volvió a reír.

-Suéltame grandísimo imbécil -dijo Kaoru sonrojadísimo - Fshss.

De pronto Momo se puso un poco más serio. No mucho, pero si algo y de golpe volvió a reírse, no podía controlarse. Apoyó su mejilla a la del oji-azul. Trató una vez más de dejar de reírse.

-No estas tan vegetal -dijo. Y levantó el rostro para ver la cara del otro que estaba aún más rojo y sintió repentinas ganas de hacer algo que hizo. ¿Cómo sería besar a Kaidoh? ¿Sería que las serpientes de verdad eran de sangre fría? ¿O sería venenoso? Para que pensarlo tanto. Había que probar... Y lo besó, él otro estaba tan atónito que le dio a Momo la libertad de que su lengua explorara todos los rincones de su boca. Momo continuó llevando su impulso y su capricho a un beso lujurioso y algo brusco, hasta que...

-¡Kia! -y de un golpe Kaoru lo apartó de él haciendo que el oji-violeta cayera al suelo.

Lo miró con cara alarmada, mientras Momo se relamía los labios con sadismo.

-¡Hmm! -dijo Momo sonriendo.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes una sobredosis del jugo repotenciado de Sadaharu? -preguntó Kaoru viendo a Momo que si fuera un paciente de alta peligrosidad de un psiquiátrico -. Yo sé que soy irresistible, pero...

-No te ilusiones, Mamushi. Sólo probaba a qué sabía el veneno -dijo Momo -. Tú eres él que me ve irresistible.

-¡Cállate! Fshss

-Anda echarte hielo antes que llegue Inui y se de cuenta de que no estas vegetal.

-Mal nacido -dijo Kaoru antes de intentar darle un golpe que el otro esquivó.

-Te pongo caliente, te pongo caliente -se burló Momo feliz de ver que le había ganado una a su rival. Le había efectivamente despertado el "amiguito"

Kaoru estaba ahora más nervioso. Su problema en el entrepierna, el loco que tenía enfrente y Sadaharu por regresar. Y definitivamente él no podía dejar que supiera que no estaba vegetal, no, o seguramente Atobe los mataría a los dos. Ya que Atobe le había dado ordenes estrictas de alejar a Sadaharu del mundo de la música y que solo se presentara en el Vaux Le Fleur. Por eso, esa actuación que tanta risa le había provocado a Momoshiro que era otro de los empleados de Atobe o mejor dicho, también estaba tratando de pagar su libertad. Las ordenes precisas habían sido asesinar al pianista, pero no podía hacer eso, así que decidió alejar a Sadaharu manteniéndolo ocupado con su enfermedad.

-Lo hiciste bien -dijo Syusuke al salir y vía al camerino junto a Ryoma -. ¿Verdad, Yuuta?

-Lo que sea -dijo Yuuta cambiando su rumbo. La verdad es que quería bajar al bar y por lo menos tomarse uno de esos jugos a mitad de precio.

Syusuke y Ryoma caminaron juntos a los camerinos. Ryoma aún parecía muy pálido e intranquilo y se reclamaba mentalmente por haber tocado tan mal y es que nunca había tocado en público y tampoco acompañado.

Cuando entraron en el camerino. Syusuke se quitó la camisa justo después de colocar el violín en su estuche.

-Gracias -dijo Ryoma sin importarle lo que estaba haciendo.

-n.n. Digamos que me debes un favor, nena. Pero trata la próxima de no equivocarte. Me voy a dar una ducha.

Sysuke lo había auxiliado toda la pieza cada vez que se equivocaba. Y había sido muy eventual.

El castaño se fue directo al baño y Ryoma quedó afuera. Se observó al espejo y se avergonzó de verse así, vestido de niña y derrotado. No obstante, acababa de descubrir que era esclavo de un hombre al que le debía 2.000.000 yenes.

En eso alguien pasó por la puerta, alguien conocido.

-Eiji.

-O´chibi -dijo distraído el neko.- Toma, es el jugo repotenciado de Sadaharu. Ryoma, digo, Ryomiko ¿estas sola?

-No, el señor Fuji está en la ducha.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Eiji dándole el jugo.

-El de los ojos cerrados -respondió Ryoma mirando el vaso el cual miró escéptico pues el contenido tenia un sospechoso color verdoso.- ¿se supone que tengo que beber esto?

-Atobe te lo envió.- respondió Eiji mirando con desdés la puerta del baño.- Por cierto, ¿tiene un amigo de pelos parados?

-No.- negó Ryoma.- ¿Por que?

-Porque está jugando con Karupin allá afuera.- dijo con la vista fija

-¡Rayos!- exclamó el ojidorado y salió rápidamente dejando a Eiji solo en el camerino.

Entonces Eiji se quedó solo. Se acercó a la cama donde se hallaba la camisa del violinista. Le dio una furia, que hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza. Se sacó la mitad del chicle que tenia en la boca y se lo pegó a la camisa. La otra mitad se la guardó para algo más siniestro.

-Ji, ji, ji- se rió con una sonrisita maligna en la cara. Abrió el estuche del violín y el chicle lo volvió a dividir para meterlo después el las efes del instrumento.- ji, ji, ji

Entonces se dirigió al baño, eso no era suficiente para su venganza. El baño era angosto, pero como Syusuke tenia jabón en la cara y los ojos cerrados, no notó cuando Eiji cambió el shampoo por sirope de chocolate, ni cuando echó su pantalón por el inodoro. n.n (ji, ji, ji) pensó. Pero eso no era suficiente, el desgraciado tenia que sufrir y mucho.

-"la llave...el agua... ¡si! agua calientísima"- pensó. Pero era arriesgarse mucho.

Entonces Syusuke tomó el shampoo y se lo echó, mientras su cabello y su rostro adquirían el color del chocolate. Y estuvo a punto de abrir la llave cuando en camino de eso tropezó con otra mano.

-¡diablos!

-¿Eiji?

-¡Nya!- lloró, o mejor dicho, maulló de frustración.

Syusuke en un movimiento rápido abrazó a Eiji contra él mojándolo también al abrir el agua.

-Gato malo.- dijo el castaño quien estaba muy tranquilo aun después que el neko le había bañado en chocolate y quería quemarlo con agua caliente.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk.- negó Syusuke.

-¡Nya! déjame, Syusuke malo.- dijo Eiji comenzando a llorar.- Yo no me acosté con ese Mezeko y tu me maltrataste por eso.

-Mentiroso, es malo decir mentiras, Eiji.- dijo Syusuke sin soltarlo.- los gatos malos deben ser castigados.

-¡no! Syusuke, no, Snif, snif.- lloró Eiji colocándole su cabeza en el pecho. Syusuke lo miró y luego levantó su rostro.- ¡No me lastimes mas! por favor, no me lastimes, snif, snif, snif.-

¿Será que perdonaba al neko? No.

El había sido malo, merecía sufrir. Pero verlo llorar así le provocaba mucha ternura y...y éxtasis. Pero más ternura. No, no iba a caer.

Pasó su mano del rostro de Eiji a su cabello, al cual atrapó en su mano.

-¡Ay!-se quejó- ¡Syusuke!

Eiji intentó safarse ayudándose con su mano derecha para quitar la mano del castaño.

-¡Ay! -se volvió a quejar Eiji cuando de sorpresa Syusuke intentó quitar la mano, y sin darse cuenta llenándose la mano de sangre del pelirrojo.- Ay, Ay, Ay, mi cortada.

Y fue cuando Syusuke se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto? -preguntó aunque tenía ya sus sospechas.

-¡No te importa!

-Dime.

-Es que estaba feliz y decidí suicidarme, imbécil -respondió Eiji molesto y sarcástico, aprovechando que Syusuke estaba distraído salió corriendo. Aunque no previó que el otro lo atrapara justo antes de salir del camerino.

Lo tomo con fuerza y luego lo tiró en la cama.

-¡Ah! ¡Déjame, déjame, déjame! -se puso a gritar Eiji mientras intentaba escapar de la cama.

Pero Syusuke fue más rápido y le tapó la boca para que dejara de gritar.

n.n

--Has estado magnifico, Yuuta -dijo Mizuki acomodándose el cabello.

Mizuki había el mentor y maestro de Yuuta en el violín; además era el único amigo que Yuuta tenía. Pero Mizuki y el otro Fuji no se llevaban bien dado a que Syusuke alegaba que por culpa de la mala técnica que le había enseñado a su hermano a este le había dado una tenditis hace tiempo, la cual había dejado sus secuelas en el joven.

Yuuta se sentó en la silla cercana a Mizuki y en su misma mesa. Mizuki tomaba un Atobe Xpretion, la especialidad de la casa, que tenía como ingrediente principal una carísima vodka alemana.

-Tú siempre estas espléndido, ¿no? -dijo Mizuki con mirada picara -. Espero con desesperación esta noche y haber acertado mi escenario del futuro.

Yuuta se puso tan rojo que hizo sonreír con ganas al moreno.

-Mejor tómate un AtobeXpretion -dijo Mizuki dándole su propia copa.

-Sabes que no puedo beber -dijo Yuuta quien aún así había agarrado la copa -. No debo.

-Yuuta, un poco no te hará mal -insistió Mizuki pero en ese instante le resplandecía extrañamente la mirada -. Podemos llamar a MUA y consultarlo si quieres.

-No -respondió Yuuta mirando fijamente la copa con AtobeXpretion -. Un poco no será malo.

Pues sí, el talentoso Yuuta Fuji como consecuencia de aquella tenditis se volvió adicto y tuvo que ingresar a MUA (MÚsicos Alcoholicos). Y poco a poco se había recuperado y desde entonces no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol.

El joven tomó refinadamente la copa y se la llevó a los labios, pero cuando el liquido hizo contacto con su boca un brillo en su mirar determinó que ya no era el mismo y eso Mizuki lo sabía. Por eso su sonrisa se iba ensanchando más mientras el otro bebía. Pronto, y fue muy pronto, cuando Yuuta terminó la copa volvió a hablar:

--Mizuki, ¿Por qué no bailamos? Me siento como energético -dijo Yuuta y sus mejillas estaban coloradas y parecía tan feliz que cualquiera pensaría que no era él, sino su clon alegre.

--Mi querido Yuuta, la música acaba de terminar. Pero... Que tal si utilizamos tú energía en otra cosa -dijo Mizuki y un brillo maquiavélico iluminaba su mirada, mientras se rizaba un mechón de su cabello.

--Quiero otro AtolPerverso, ji, ji, ji -rió alegre el menor de los Fuji pidiendo otra copa.

Mizuki había obviamente logrado su objetivo. Se levantó de la mesa y seguido del otro chico, subieron al camerino de este, que por cierto quedaba al lado del de Syusuke y Ryomiko.

-Bien; alcohol, alcohol, alcohol. ¡¿Dónde?! -comenzó a decir, mientras emprendía una búsqueda por todo el camerino hasta cuando por fin encontró una botella de champaña y se la llevaba a los labios y empezaba a saborear ese dulce veneno en su boca, pasar a su garganta y finalmente a su estómago el cual sin duda lo llevaría a todo el cuerpo en segundos.

-Poco a poco, Yuuta -dijo Mizuki sonriendo. Se acercó y se puso frente de él, pero el otro estaba demasiado ocupado para notarlo. Solo fue cuando el moreno se colocó de rodillas y empezó a sentir un cosquilleó en el abdomen.

--Ja... ja... -rió al cosquilleo que sentía, pero dejó de hacerlo para continuar bebiendo.

Mizuki continuó besando el abdomen del muchacho y viajó disfrutando de la piel de Yuuta hasta comenzar a besar el borde de su pantalón. Su boca y sus labios exploraron todos aquellos horizontes, entre besos, roces, lamidas, mordiscos... Entre placer, entre los gemidos de Yuuta quien había hecho pausas en su bebida. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta y la piel toda erizada. Y él, Mizuki, apenas estaba deshaciéndose del pantalón del violinista.

--Mi...Mi... Mizuki.

--¿Ah? -preguntó sin darle importancia.

--Hmmmm... Mizuki... Mizuki... -gimió.

--Sí, grita mi nombre, que te escuchen todos -respondió emocionado.

--Mizuki... Ah... Mizuki baño.

--¿Qué?

-Necesito ir al baño -respondió mientras corría de volada al cuarto de baño -. ¡BUA!

--¡Demonios! -exclamó frustrado mientras se tiraba en la cama acostado.

n.n

--Eiji, tienes que perdonarme si me equivoco, pero te quedarás aquí -sentenció Syusuke al neko completamente desnudo mirando alrededor.

--¡Hmm! -exclamó el pelirrojo o trató de hacerlo a través de una mordaza mientras se agitaba como loco atrapado en una silla.

--Tendré que buscar algo de ropa en el camerino de Yuuta. Has arruinado mi ropa, querido y no entiendo porqué. Cosas tuyas, ¿no? ¿Mi pantalón en el inodoro? Que tonto eres.

Syusuke, completamente desnudo salió al camerino de su hermano. El pasillo era estrecho, solitario y poco iluminado, y aunque era un pasillo público el oji-cerrado salió tranquilamente para allá.

n.n

--¿Estás bien? -preguntó sin siquiera darle importancia a la respuesta del castaño. Lo que en realidad quería era seguir con su fiestesita, aunque ahora no podría besarlo. ¡Qué asco!

--¡BUAA!

n.n

--Yuuta siempre tiene cambio de ropa -se dijo a sí mismo ante la puerta y colocando su mano en la perilla comprobó que estaba abierta. Le dio vuelta y con sus ojos más cerrados que abiertos abrió con suavidad y entró sin notar algo relevante en la escena.

-Yuu... -se detuvo, acababa su visor de imágenes repugnantes localizar a un objetivo despreciable y asqueroso.

--¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con una voz impregnada del más profundo odio.

Mizuki se había quedado anonadado y sin palabras. ¿Acaso todo eso era de él solito? Pero si estaba mejor que Yuuta y... Yuuta no estaba NADA mal. Y llegar justo en su momento de mayor excitación casi frustrada por el otro Fuji y venir desnudo su fantasía erótica más pervertida.

--Deja de ensuciar mi cuerpo con tu mirada sádica y dime qué haces aquí.

Mizuki sonrió picaramente.

-¿Qué harás para qué no te mire?

Syusuke sintió una presión extraña en su linda e inteligente cabeza. Por una razón desconocida le acababa de dar acidez, como si acabara de comer chocolates, qué horrible.

--Puedes cubrirte con esto -dijo Mizuki señalando la colcha de la cama con tanta picardía que no se lo pudo creer él mismo que estaba coqueteando con el mayor de los Fuji.

--¿Dónde está mi hermano? -preguntó con lentitud para ver si por fin el imbécil que tenía frente lograba entenderlo.

--¿Quieres que te la alcance? -preguntó Mizuki con tono seductor.

Entonces, Mizuki se levantó de la cama quitándose la colcha de encima y quedando a la vista su ropa interior. Se acercó al castaño, sonriendo y caminando lentamente con su tumbao y su porte. Hasta que quedó justo frente de él, mientras el violinista mantenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro tenso pero sin gestos que dieran a entender su estado emocional. Mizuki extendió la colcha en la espalda del castaño, colocándose de una manera que parecía que estaba a punto de abrazar a Syusuke.

--Aunque no deberías esconder todo eso -dijo Mizuki -. Me recuerda a Yuuta -continuó mirando la masculinidad del castaño.

Una vena en la sien de Syusuke apareció palpitante.

De manera improvista e inesperada ya Mizuki estaba tirado en el suelo luego de incluso haber chocado con la cama por el golpe.

--¿Dónde está Yuuta? -preguntó observando al moreno en el suelo.

--¿Hermano?

Antes de que tuviera la voluntad de mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz le propino otra patada a Mizuki, Luego, giró su rostro para contemplar a su hermano en la puerta del baño, solo con unos bóxer y con rostro pálido y enfermizo.

--¿Qué...? -comenzó a articular.

--¿Qué? No sabias que Yuuta y yo... -comenzó a hablar Mizuki -. ¡UP!

--¿Escuchaste algo, Yuuta? -preguntó propinándole una tercera patada.

--Te... ahs... coff... coff... Te dije que... Te dije que me había acostado con el que... coff... Con el que más querías... coff...

-¿Cómo?


	5. Chapter 5

Chris M Black: oiga, mamy, deje de molestar pues. Y que seas mi hermana no te da derecho a decirme si dejo o no dejo el fanfic. Demo... SI LO VOY A CONTINUAR. Por ahora¿no? Por cierto, me prestas tu cd´s de visual kei, pero en el que tienes a los de tenimyu. ¿si? Bueno, bakano, no vemos en casita.

rati-chan10: mira, vas a ver si escribes tu ff´s y dejas de estar pelando pava con tu chinito. Esta bien que te gusten los asiaticos y que la estes pasando a todo dar, pero o... dejas al chino, o dibujar, o los cd´s de visual kei, o... te compartes entre todo. Bueno, ahh, gracias por tu rr, me haces muy feliz. n.n

RyaneElendil: Si, hay muchas sorpresas, lo malo es que en este capi no va a haber mucho dream pair, pero bien por ahi vamos y todo esta fine fine. Y tenes mucha razon fue muy malo con mi neko, pero bien,a si es la vida. Espero que continues leyendo y que me dejes otro reviewsito.

SuMiKo hoi hoi: bue...no... vamos a tener mucho strongest pair, estoy segura de que te va a encantar, pero el cap despues de este te va a gustar mas. Bueno, ya lo escribi pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo de pasarlo a computadora, jeje. Que mas???? Yo tambien quisiera haberlos escuchado y eso, lastima que solo suenan en mi imaginacion pero... seria tan nyappy un especial así¿verdad? jajaja. Lo del rival pair se me ocurrió jugando con mi hermana, Chris Black, jeje, y despues lo hice, generalmente hacemos esas cosas. Bueno, yo si apoyo al rival pair, bueno, mi yo lectora. En cuant a eiji, dios a mi me encantas ese neko en este fanfic, él es quien me alegra el día, aunque me da cosita todo lo que Syusuke-chan le hace y eso, pero ay, ese neko es lo maximo. A mi tambien me da como lastima Yuuta, sobretodo porque yo misma toco el violin, no tan bien como el pero... jeje. lo comprendo bueno menos lo de su adicción, yo soy nada mas adicta a Miyavi, porq ya deje el vicio a los ff. Bueno, espero que leas pronto y me dejes tu opinion y eso. Bueno, que andes nyappy por la vida.

tatyscor: Perdon perdon por no haber actualizado pronto pero es que... no tengo excusas, simplemente perdón. Bueno, apareci y voy a dejar el nuevo cap, el que viene despues de este mas pronto. Dios, si que Mizuki es el padre de los pervertidos. Si, es la primera vez que voy a decir pobres Fuji´s. En cuanto a la pareja, veras el resultado en el transcurso del ff. Bueno, espero q seas feliz y que lleves una vida nyappy y que me dejes un rr. Jejeje.

Disculpen a todos mi tardanza y solo espero que el capi sea de su agrado y bueno... chevere. Que esten happy.

**Capitulo 5: Un pianista que grita auxilio**

**by**

**Venix14**

--Eres un maldito -masculló entre dientes, aunque parecía estar tranquilo a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba.

--Kabaji déjanos solos -ordenó Atobe con una expresión distante seguía arreglando unos papeles en sus manos y mirándolos con atención. Luego, se sentó en un sillón que rodó para quedar frente del peli azul. Se colocó los papeles sobre las piernas, lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y lo miró profundamente. El chico frente de él, colgaba de unas esposas adheridas de la pared del desván que era donde estaban en aquellos momentos. Estaba sentado en el piso, aunque estaba despeinado y sus ropas estaban rotas y raídas, era un chico con porte, elegancia y una mirada tan profunda como el odio que le propagaba a Keigo Atobe.

--Extraño tu música.

--Púdrete -respondió el peli-azul.

--Hoy escuché a una niña de once años tocar la quinta sinfonía. La hubieras escuchado. Es un ángel hasta tocando. Tiene unos ojos grandes y dorados, una figura frágil y pequeña, se ve hermosa sentada en el banquillo con sus delicadas manitas en las teclas monocromáticas. Ah, es una dulzura -dijo Atobe sonriendo y con una cara risueña -. Y por alguna razón me recordó al antiguo pianista que fuiste una vez. ¿Recuerdas el festival de Viena de hace diez años¿Lo recuerdas? Yo si, yo gané como no recordarlo. Ese año tuve mi primera visión de como deshacerme de la basura...

--Eres una rata. Ese día, antes del acto me tiraste por un balcón...

--¿Yuushi? Ibas a tocar el Mesías¿no? Bueno, en fin, lo que me recordó Ryomiko de ti es... bueno, eso no importa. La verdad solo quería hablarte de ella y por cierto, he decidido que voy a matar a Sadaharu, se puso rebelde; se enojó de que pusiera a la lindura después que él. Y tomé esa desición. ¿Ves, Yuushi¿Ves que afortunado eres? Estás aquí, vivo y de paso, hasta te había comprado un piano, que por cierto ya lo estrenó Ryomiko. ¿De qué te quejas? Tienes una vida perfecta solo porque le agradas a Ore-sama.

Oshitaru no podía creer como Atobe le decía todo aquello con esa cara. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan descarado, egocéntrico y engreído pudo llegar al mundo?

--Por fin, el piano ya no te lo voy a dar a ti. Además, no creo que esas manos sirvan todavía, cinco años no pasan en vano.

--¡Cobarde! -exclamó intentando golpear a Atobe frente de él, pero las cadenas atadas a sus muñecas se lo impedían. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, su cabello disparado en todas direcciones sobre su frente mojada de sudor y con la mirada llena de impotencia, impotencia de anhelar querer asesinar al pianista.

Atobe sonrió sin ganas al ver el esfuerzo del otro. ¿Por qué¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y miró lo que había sacado con algo de tristeza.

--¡Maldito! -exclamó Oshitari, nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo, porque para él eso era Atobe. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que más odiaba era aquello que Atobe hacía con él. Eso que iba a hacerle en esos segundos. ¿Por qué¿Acaso el pianista nunca lograría escapar?

Atobe se acercó al otro que se revolvía con fuerza y le colocó la inyección en su brazo izquierdo, desnudo, ya que no tenía camisa. En ese mismo instante, en que la sustancia penetró en su cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraron y su rostro se relajó, como si hubiera caído en un estado forzoso de relajación. Más que obvio que Atobe lo drogaba.

--No me gusta drogarte -dijo con tristeza.

Se arrodilló frente al peli-azul, se arrimó a su cuerpo y se apoyó en él; levantó sus manos y desató a su compañero de sus esposas, para luego volver al estado anterior. Para volver a abrazarse de Yuushi. Deslizó una mano desde su cabello, regalándole delicadas caricias por sus ojos cerrados, su nariz perfilada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y se detuvo en sus labios, carnosos y provocativos.

--¿Por qué no me amas, Yuushi? -preguntó, apretando la mano de Oshitari a su mejilla propia -. ¿Acaso el Gran Ore-sama no es suficiente para ti?

Y el solo volver a decir esa frase, le hizo sentir vividamente ese recuerdo de hace diez años, en el festival de Viena.

--¿Y bien? -preguntó Oshitari a su compañero.

--Muy bueno, pero no tanto como Ore-sama -respondió el joven Atobe sentado a piernas cruzadas sobre una butaca. La verdad, creía que quizás Oshitari podría tocar mejor, pero no sería él quien se lo diría.

Oshitari cerró la tapa del piano, acompañándolo de un suave sonido. Y sin mirar a Atobe, se asomó al balcón.

--¿Yuushi? -lo llamó Atobe.

A lo cual, el peli-azul, giró su rostro mostrándole a Atobe su típico rostro ajeno de expresiones.

--¿Por qué no?-preguntó Atobe. ¿Cuantas veces se lo preguntaría a si mismo¿Cuantas?

--No puedo aceptar el piano -respondió. Hacia unos instantes, había rechazado el regalo del chico.

--No es a lo que me refiero -respondió Atobe. Se levantó de la silla y se echó el cabello hacia atrás y con estilo.

--Ah, ya te lo dije, no quiero ser tu amigo -respondió Oshitari y miró de nuevo por el balcón.

Atobe enrojeció de ira. Frunció los labios en un gesto severo, tratando de disimular frustración.

--No sabes lo más importante de tocar, Yuushi -dijo acercándose al peli-azul antes de tirarlo por el balcón -. Aprende a tocar el Mesías.

¿Por qué lo empujó? Aún no lo tenía claro, pero debía de tener algo que ver con lo que hizo luego. Lo encerró en un sótano por diez años y lo mantuvo oculto y drogado. Aunque Oshitari era tan miserable que no tenía ni siquiera quien se preocupara por su paradero. Ah, a excepción de ese pelirrojo, un acróbata de circo. Pero quien era ese donadle para encontrar lo que Ore-sama había ocultado.

--Sentir., Yuushi, sentir.-dijo y por fin se levantó del suelo, ya algo molesto por su actitud propia -. Pero como nunca podrás hacerlo, muérete ahí, pianista patético.

n.n

--¿Cómo¿Cómo que no puede darme más¡Quiero, exijo, una copa!

El barman se puso tan nervioso con la gritería del chico que para prevenir males peores decidió darle otra copa.

--¡Gracias! Cabezón incompetente. ¡Hey! Tú no eres l pelirrojo. ¿Dónde está el mono de las piruetas?

Efectivamente, hablaba de Eiji. Si Eiji era reconocido por algo, además de por ser un buen anfitrión, era por sus famosas acrobacias en la angosta superficie del mesón del bar.

--No, no soy pelirrojo. Eiji tiene una emergencia y...

--¡Hey¡Calla!. Dime¿puedes hacer algo por mí? -preguntó el peli-cereza mirando a un punto incierto detrás de Syuichiroh.

--¿Si?

--Esta es mi dirección -dijo dándole una tarjetita a Oishi que el peli-cereza acababa de escribir y en donde decía su dirección exacta.

Oishi pensó muchas cosas en ese momento, como¿Por qué Eiji no regresaba¿Por qué se había dejado manipular por él¿Por qué le ocurría eso¿Qué quería el peli-cereza¿Por qué le daba esa tarjeta¿Qué tono de tinte se aplicaba?

Gakuto sostenía la copa de brandi en su mano. Su única copa, ya que antes lo que lo había dejado en ese estado de... "ebriedad" había sido el jugo fermentado de piña o como todos lo conocían, la cochinada sin alcohol que llamaron jugo repotenciado de Sadaharu. Con razón era gratis. Por fin que, Gakuto solo había bebido dos veces en la vida y sabía como era que iba a terminar, y mejor pedirle el favor al cabeza de pelota.

--¿Por qué? -Preguntó Oishi sin entender, solo que cinco minutos después, cuando entendiera, correría con un chico peli-fucsia en brazos por los pasillos del Vaux Le Fleur.

--¿Qué hago¿Qué hago? -se preguntó ya casi en medio de un colapso. ¿Por qué ese tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a él? -. Seis semestres de medicina, Syuichiroh, cálmate.

--¡Auxilio, auxilio¡AUXILIO! -escuchó entonces, para rematar. Era un grito agudo y desesperado, y provenía de algún lugar cercano.

"No, no, no, otro no. No vendré más a este bar. No". Pero antes de que pudiera moverse para buscar a la supuesta victima número tres. Y no pudo darse cuenta cuando fue que el acróbata que tenía en brazos empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, despertado más que todo por los gritos de la dichosa victima por rescatar.

--¡AHH¡Sádico violador¡AH¡Auxilio! -gritó inmediatamente Gakuto a todo pulmón y dándose cuenta donde estaba y saltando de los brazos de Oishi como una rana.

--¡Auxilio! -alguien gritaba cerca.

Oishi se rojo, la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y todo se sumió en una confusión total digna de sus exámenes de bioquímica. "¿Cómo que sádico violador?" pensó con amargura.

--¡Auxilio! -volvió a escuchar.

--¡Violador, delincuente! le gritó Gakuto fuera de si y con las mejillas de el mismo tono que su cabello.

Entonces, no supo cómo pero se resolvió a reconocer de donde provenían los gritos. Corrió a una puerta cercana. Con Gakuto atrás, quien intentaba pegarle con su zapato propio y en medio de eso, abrió la puerta para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

--¡AUI...!

--¿Eiji? -identificó Oishi.

--¿Mono? -preguntó Gakuto.

--¿Canguro? -observó Eiji y empezó a agitarse más en la silla de donde estaba amarrado -. ¡Auxilio¡Un loco, demente, con complejo de canguro!

--Eiji, te desataré -exclamó Syuichiroh preocupadísimo por el neko, así que dio un rápido intento de ir a auxiliar al pelirrojo.

--¡No! -gritó de pronto Gakuto deteniendo a Syuichiroh.

--¿Por qué? -preguntó sin entender el mo0reno y haciendo un nuevo intento de ir a auxiliar al pelirrojo.

--Eh... Este... -comenzó Gakuto, pero sabía que no tenía un buen argumento, así que se lanzó en los brazos de Oishi dándose por desmayado.

--Oh, no -exclamó Syuichiroh asustado y preocupado por el muchacho.

--¡Syuichiroh¡Nya! -se quejó llorando y algo molesto -. ¡Sálvame!

--Cof, cof, cof -tosió Gakuto desde los brazos de Oishi -. Me... mue...ro... ¡Ah!

n.n

--¡Auxilio! -gritó por primera vez asustado de verdad. Estaba tirado en el piso, golpeado y sangrando mucho.

Yuuta estaba en la entrada del baño con una cara muy desorientada, digna del juego de ponle la cola al burro. Y allí, frente de él, un hermoso castaño desnudo (ejem) que acababa de partir una botella de champaña y sin decir nada el ojis cerrado pensaba despellejarlo a sangre fría.

--¡Auxilio! -gritó asustadísimo cuando el violinista se le fue encima -. ¡Nooo!

Es que era muy perfecto para morir. Y aunque se preparó para recibir las sangrientas y dolorisisimas heridas del vidrio.

--Syusuke.

--¡Suéltame! -exclamó furico e intentando liberarse del otro -. Suéltame, Tezuka, o atente a las consecuencias también.

¿Cómo era tan malo? Venir a impedirle que descuartizara por órganos a la cosa insignificante que tenía en frente.

Tezuka atraído por los gritos, se había encontrado frente a una puerta y dentro al castaño a punto de tirársele encima a Mizuki seguramente para hacerle una cirugía facial a punta de cortadas de vidrio. Así que enseguida lo tomó de la cintura y con la otra mano previno que él intentara hacer practicas quirúrgicas en el bar de Atobe.

--¡Suéltame!

--Suelta la botella -le ordenó Tezuka.

-¡No!

Tezuka le apretó con fuerza la mano de Syusuke que tuvo que soltar la botella o sino sus días como violinistas estaban contados.

--Llévate a ese demente de aquí -dijo Mizuki quien se levantaba del suelo a duras penas y se echaba de bruces en la cama.

Tezuka lo miró de una forma que hubiese preferido enfrentar la ira del mayor de los Fuji.

--Vamonos -le dijo al oído y se lo llevó de allí como un saco de papas que lanzaba golpes y patadas.

--Fuji -dijo con voz peligrosa cuando por fin lo metió al despacho de Atobe, al cual, le pasó llave luego de tirarlo en uno de los sofás - Toma -dijo tirándole su abrigo para que cubriera su desnudez.

Pero Syusuke hizo lo contrario a lo esperado, como siempre. Rechazó el abrigo y se sentó en el mueble mirando al blondo.

--¿Tienes algún problema con mi cuerpo? -preguntó igual de molesto -. Abre la puerta.

--Siéntate, Fuji -ordenó Tezuka mirándolo fríamente.

--O sino ¿Qué? -preguntó Syusuke acercándose al otro con furia, con rabia, con algo -. ¿Kunimitzu me va a castigar?

Se acercó desafiante, poniéndose frente y muy cerca de Tezuka. Mientras tanto al ojis-café le dio una repentina oleada de rabia. "¿Cuándo Fuji aprendería a respetarlo? Esa forma de hablarle, lo molestaba". Lo tomó de la quijada con fuerza para que lo mirara y escuchara sus palabras y supiera que estaba verdaderamente molesto.

--Te vas a poner el abrigo, te vas a sentar y te vas a tranquilizar -le aclaró con carácter.

Pero por el contrario, Syusuke le sonrió como solo él lo hacia.

--Si, Kunimitzu me quiere castigar -dijo Syusuke justo antes de tirársele encima al rubio, poniendo sus dos manos en el rostro del otro y besándolo tan de pronto que Tezuka no tuvo como defenderse.

Luego, agarró con una de sus manos el cabello de Tezuka violentamente y con la otra le desabrocho el primero de los botones de su camisa, mientras profundizaba aquel robado beso que tanto había soñado. Introdujo su lengua y con furia desesperada o endemoniada continuó besándolo.

"Sádico homosexual"-pensó de inmediato, antes de quitárselo de encima y tirarlo una vez más al sofá, provocando que el castaño se golpeara por el impacto. Se acurrucó en el sofá y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas bellas y delicadas. "¿Qué? Nada de bellas, es un chico. ¿Está lastimado?"

--¿Fuji¿Fuji? -llamó -. ¿Estás bien?

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Sin querer, se le acercó y le puso una mano en la cabeza como en forma de disculpa. Era un homosexual y un "raro", pero era un ser humano¿no?

--Lo siento -dijo escapando una disculpa de sus labios.

--Tezuka -musitó abrazándose a él. El cuerpo de Tezuka se tensó incómodamente pero no se alejó. De nuevo tenía a la babosa esa pegada al cuerpo y de paso desnudo. Pero por otra parte lo había lastimado y se sentía culpable.

Syusuke continuó abrazándolo y acariciándole la espalda, sintiendo su mejilla junto a la suya y como acto involuntario le mordió el cuello y luego, el mismo lugar le besó.

--Fuji

--Eres manipulable, mi buen amigo y futuro amante -respondió Syusuke sonriendo y lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

Tezuka se apartó con suavidad y .miró a Syusuke con una mirada extraña para el castaño. ¿Lástima?

--Te quedaras aquí -ordenó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

--¡Tezuka! -llamó asustado de que lo dejara allí. Mas sin embargo, Tezuka salió y lo dejo encarcelado allí.

n.n

Su paso decidido resonó por el pasillo, las paredes angostas con su color chillón le molestaban a los ojos o simplemente todo le molestaba hoy. Cerró los ojos productos de la presión del día y continuó su caminata. Quizás hoy dormiría temprano, mañana todo estaría mejor. Ya había arreglado lo de Sadaharu, así que era un comienzo. Además, quizás Kaidoh había fallado, pero Momoshiro nunca lo había dejado mal. Siguió su recorrido por los pasillos camino a su habitación elegante, amplia y solitaria. Cuando... ¿Qué era lo que de Ryomiko le recordaba Yuushi? No se podía responder esa pregunta. Y la imagen que le recordó esa interrogante la tenía justo enfrente de él.

--Karupin -musitó entre sueños.

La niña estaba apoyada en una pared; sentada en el suelo con un gato himalaya entre sus brazos, que también dormía. Su rostro sonrojado y cansado tenía un aire de inocencia que la hacia parecer un ángel de los retratados en los lienzos de la pintoresca era renacentista.

Por primera vez en muchos años sonrió con sinceridad. Que hermosa criatura. ¿Cómo Tezuka podía aspirar a comprársela¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera era de él. Dio unos pasos más hacia ella, lo que produjo que el gato saliera disparado; aun así la niña ni se inmutó. Se arrodilló ante ella y con suavidad y delicadeza, la cargó entre sus brazos. Era tan pequeña y frágil como una cajita de música, porque aquel ángel tocaba el piano y aunque obviamente no le había agradado del todo su concierto; la primera vez lo había dejado fascinado con una música tan melancólica y llena de su alma que harían llorar a los demonios de Lucifer y sonreír a los querubines del cielo.

Ryomiko se acomodó entre sus brazos y el listón de su pelo resbaló hasta sus ojos. La llevó a su dormitorio y la recostó en sus aposentos propios. LE acarició el cabello y el rostro, suspiró con pesadez y se puso de pie.

--No sabes cuantas cosas bellas tengo preparadas para ti -dijo sonriendo -: Princesa.

n.n

--Quítate, Gakuto -le dio Eiji un empujón a Gakuto para que se le quitara de encima a Syuichiroh.

Oishi la estaba pasando verdaderamente mal. Después de que verificó con sus conocimientos médicos que "el inocente" peli-fucsia se encontraba bien. Desamarró al neko que estaba tan furico como el otro acróbata y desde entonces estaban discutiendo.

--Syui-chan me siento mal, creo que voy a desmayarme de nuevo -dijo Gakuto con una voz afectadísima.

--Apóyate de mí. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa -dijo Syuichiroh preocupado por el acróbata.

--¿Syui-chan? -preguntó ofendido el neko -. Syuichiroh no te vas a ir con este... canguro, embustero, chillón y. demente. ¿No ves? Está actuando.

--Eiji, ya, no sea insensible. Voy a llevarlo a su casa, no se encuentra bien -dijo Syuichiroh molesto con Eiji y manifestando su enfado.

Gakuto se rió por lo bajo y le sacó la lengua al neko.

--Pero Syuichiroh... -trató Eiji.

--Nada -contestó rotundamente Oishi.

--Pero...

--Eiji, ya.

--¡Nya¡Qué frustración!

--Syui-chan, quédate en mi casa. Es que yo... vivo solo y si me enfermo más por la noche no tendré ayuda y moriré -dijo Gakuto poniendo una cara de tristeza digna de María Magdalena.

--Syuchiroh, Syuichiroh¿y yo? -preguntó Eiji reclamando atención.

--Tú vives aquí¿no? Mañana te enviaré tu ropa, Eiji -dijo Syuichiroh más ocupado en la ayuda al peli-fucsia.

--Nya, Syuichiroh, no me dejes -dijo lloriqueando -. Si te vas con el cangurote odiaré por siempre. ¡Syuichiroh!

Pero Syuichiroh ya había salido por la puerta rumba al estacionamiento y había dejado al neko solo y triste.

--Nya, nadie me quiere. Syusuke me odia y Syuichiroh me dejó por el canguro.

Por otra parte, el canguro, bueno, Gakuto. Sonreía triunfante. Había engatusado al cabeza de pelota y lo veía bien, no estaba tan mal. Ya vería ese mono su venganza.

n.n

Lo que necesitaba era un té de tilo, eso era lo que iba a hacer: hasta el otro día sin preocupaciones. Y como lo planeó lo hizo, se tomó su té y se fue a dormir de una vez. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a caer en los brazos de tal Morpheo. Pero justo cuando casi lo lograba, la imagen de Fuji congelado y enfermo en el despacho de Atobe, cruzó sus pensamientos como cuchillo en la mantequilla. Con esa aire acondicionado tan frío y él tan desnudo. No, no, no, no podía pasar. Que Fuji se las arregle. Se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero mientras veía el protector de pantalla de su computadora que eran unas llamas azules, pensó algo. ¿Y si Atobe intentaba matar a Sadaharu y le daba una bala al bar y se prendía en fuego? Y Fuji encerrado y carbonizado. "No seas idiota, Kunimitzu. Atobe no mataría el mismo ni a un zancudo, a menos que le pique el rostro". Se puso boca arriba y con los ojos abiertos tuvo un tercer pensamiento que lo hizo levantarse a la velocidad de un cohete y ponerse la ropa de una vez. Bajó al estacionamiento de su edificio, se montó en su auto y comenzó a conducir. ¿Y si Atobe llegaba a su despacho y encontraba a Syusuke así como estaba, desnudo, y le daban como ganitas de... "jugar"?

n.n

--Disculpe, señorita -le dijo a la recepcionista del edificio -. Mi amigo, Inui Sadaharu me está esperando.

--Bueno, lo llamaré -dijo la chica sonriéndole embobada a Momoshiro, como si se tratara por lo menos de Miyavi.

--Señorita -la llamó acercándose y tomándole un mechón de cabello -. Es que le quiero dar una sorpresa. ¿Me dices cual es su habitación?

--Bueno... Jijiji. Está bien -dijo la muchacha y le permitió la entrada, no obstante, le dijo cual era la habitación también. Claro, todo aquello acompañado de su número telefónico que le entrego ilusionada.

Momoshiro estaba tan distraído que ni se dio cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba.

n.n

--¿Quién es mi mejor amiga? Tú, mi querida llave maestra -dijo Momoshiro hablando con su llave, la cual ahora mismo le abría la puerta al estar de Inui.

--¿Qué...?

--Disculpa mi falta de educación, Inui, pero he venido a matarte -dijo Momochiro sonriendo con simpatía, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Sadaharu frente de el tenia una expresión neutra y se subía un poco las gafas. A su lado, en su silla de ruedas y tan vegetal como un tomate, Kaoru se encontraba.

--¿Atobe te mandó? -preguntó con resignación.

--Sip. Ya sabes como es. Yo era un chico muy joven y hermoso, pero también tonto y muy hermoso y firme un contrato para él para siempre. Y si te mato me va a dar mi libertad -respondió Momochiro ahora preparando su arma y apuntándole al lente hojudo.

--Bien, entonces, hay un 99.90 de probabilidades de que me mates -dijo Sadaharu analítico. Sabía que eso pasaría y ya estaba preparado para aceptarlo.

Y justo cuando iba disparar y detonar de una vez esa bala que tenía con él, el mismo tiempo que Kaoru no lo estaba, justo en ese momento, entonces: sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro tan veloz que no lo vio y tan fuerte que lo desplomó en el suelo.

Sadaharu no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

--¿Ka... Kaoru?

n.n

En el próximo capitulo del Pianista asesino:

--Sabia que regresarías, Mitzu-chan...

--Eres un ladrón -dijo mientras le daba un besito en la nariz y luego otro -. Pero no puedes robar el corazón de un músico.

Esto no es placer. Cruzó por la mente del pianista, ni siquiera el éxtasis y la lujuria que sentía por Tezuka podrían borrar el dolor. Solo... Solo si fueras Yuushi, solo así seria placer.

Capitulo 6: Sacrificio musical.

Eso y más en el próximo Cáp. No se lo pueden perder. Escribiré mas pronto, lo que pasó es que bue... Co.mencé a trabajar y ademas, la UNI y mis estudios de violín, bueno, y que no tenía computadora... Bueno, bueno, tenes razón, no tengo excusas. Ok, voy a escribir mas pronto la próxima vez pero es que estaba descubriendo nuevos horizontes, ya saben, J-rock. Miyavi, Larc en ciel, Alice Nine, Antique Cafe... Este y MIYAVI!!!!! Ah, también el tenimyu. Bueno, todo eso se los recomiendo. Sobretodo Miyavi, pero ya saben que es mio, igual que el vocalista de Alice Nine.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, me ausente, todos lo hacen, pero continuo aunque no halla un millón de rr. Pero no importa, jeje, espero que este cap satisfaga sus gustos.

**Capitulo VI: Sacrificio musical**

-¿Mamushi? –gimió desde el suelo el oji-violeta.

-Kaoru –musitó boquiabierto y sin habla. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Su mente, en ese instante estaba tan en blanco como su ahora piel pálida.

Kaoru intentó ignorar a Sadaharu. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle frente¿Cómo¿Cómo explicarle a Sadaharu todo lo que había pasado? No solo era difícil de explicar, era difícil de entender. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-Muy bien, Mamushi, ahora tienes cosas que explicar¿no? –dijo sentándose en el suelo y limpiando un poco la sangre.

De verdad, tenía un grandísimo interés en ver como su compañero salía de esa victorioso. Es que ya estaba harto de que el otro continuara con ese jueguito, ya no le daba risa, ahora quería que fuera el mismo Kaoru de siempre. El que le había enseñado que el Do sostenido no era una comida. Se había comportado tan raro desde que había conocido a ese tipo. Cuando todo comenzó, pensó que Kaoru solo quería que le dieran un poco de cariño, pero después hizo todo ese teatro para no matar al pianista, eso era demasiado. Era algo impropio de Caído, pero existía la posibilidad de que fuera un cambio de rebeldía hacia Atobe que le había extendido la "esclavitud". Pero Mamushi seguía actuando raro. Si necesitaba que alguien le diera cariño, el podía hacerlo y mejor. Aunque lo peor de todo era que Caído no parecía mostrar interés ni siquiera por ese beso que se habían dado, ni por él. Todo giraba entorno a Inui. Quizás cuando Inui lo rechace y este muerto, quizás así Kaoru va a ser el mismo Kaoru de siempre. Su amigo.

-Sadaharu…

-Kaoru –dijo recuperando el habla y la lógica -. Supongo que hay un 99.99 de probabilidades de que me hayas mentido, y un 00.01 de que hayamos sido testigos de un milagro. Y sé cual es mi elección. Entonces, muéstrame que mi visión de los escritores es la correcta, demuéstrame que sólo eres un gran mentiroso frente de un gran payaso que te ha creído todo.

¡Si! pensó enseguida Momoshiro, con una emoción tan grande que lo habría hecho saltar de alegría. Punto para Momoshiro – Shh-datta pair cero .

Sadaharu en vez de mostrarse enfadado, parecía ofendido, herido, muy herido y decepcionado. O por lo menos, eso le pareció al chico de la bandana. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso? Si él había sido tan…

-------

-Soy un… un maldito intento de ser¿verdad? Kaoru, Kaoru –se escuchó su voz que se sentía adormilada y torpe. Mas en ese recuerdo que como había sido, pero la esencia era la misma.

Sus gafas estaban a punto de caer, su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas pálidas. Estaba allí, arrodillado frente a su inspiración, frente a su regalo, frente a su castigo. Frente a la persona que más amaba y que se suponía que estaba vegetal por su culpa.

-Perdóname, por favor. Porque había un 68 de probabilidades de que me suicidara antes de los treinta sino te hubiera conocido, pero te conocí. Conocí tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu voz, tu personalidad, tus ojos, a ti Kaoru. ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! Respóndeme que también me amas. Porque este corazón late por ti –dijo ya muy deprimido. Se levantó un poco y le tomó de la mano, la puso sobre su propio pecho palpitante mientras lo miraba con intensidad a los ojos -. Tengo miedo de que haya la más mínima probabilidad de que no sientas nada por mi, Kaoru.

Sus gafas terminaron de resbalar de su cara, para mostrar unas tristes lágrimas en sus ojos. Se quedó mirando con anhelo aquella boca que nunca había tocado, aquel rostro… Se acercó y con sus labios únicamente, rozó su piel. Sus dedos se entremezclaron en su cabello moreno, sus ojos se cerraron mientras la esencia propia de su amado se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

-Eres un ladrón –dijo mientras daba un primer beso sobre la nariz del otro y con último beso en ese lugar, continuo -: No puedes robar el corazón de un músico.

Finalizó con un pequeño roce en sus labios, un destello de felicidad, un trozo del cielo. ¿Por qué¿Por qué vegetal? Era un mal nacido, todo era por su culpa.

Juntó su mejilla a la de él y lloró, lloró por su castigo. Tener al ser que amaba tan cerca pero tan intocable, y todo por su culpa.

-----

Lo que no sabía Sadaharu era que casi moría al no poder responderle, al no poder decirle que lo amaba. Pero ese era su propio castigo. Atobe era un gran verdugo. Preferiría preservar la vida de Sadaharu, a poder volver a sentir.

-Sadaharu –dijo una voz mitad temblorosa. ¿Qué diría¿Cómo comenzar? No sabía cómo explicarle. Una sola cosa cruzaba su mente. Las palabras que siempre soñó decirle -: Te amo.

¿Cómo¿Por qué¿Qué hacía Mamushi? RESULTADO: Shh-data 1 – Momo 1.

Vio como el labio de Sadaharu tembló levemente, casi imperceptible. Sus rasgos se tensaron de forma pronta y exabrupta.

El chico de la bandana pronto sintió la respuesta del otro en su mejilla y cara, sintió como le había golpeado de un puñetazo violento, que lo dejó totalmente adolorido. Un hilillo de sangre corría desde su labio hasta su mejilla de una forma irreverente. Sadaharu tenía sus razones, y quizás sí, el era un maldito, maldito por amarlo, o por ser un vulgar esclavo. ¿Cómo terminó siendo un esclavo maldito? Atobe era el peor verdugo.

-Es lo primero que debía decirte –dijo sin moverse siquiera -. Soy empleado de Atobe…

-Esto no tiene ciencia, Mamushi. Yo te ayudo –dijo Momo resuelto a terminar el problema -. Un empleado enviado a matarte. ¿Y sabes por qué Kaoru es su empleado?

-Momoshiro –lo reprendió.

-Bien, no lo diré. Pero te diré que tu eres una desgracia, Inui. Y Kaoru es un inútil que no pudo asesinarte… -dijo de pronto quedándose mudo. ¡No¡Que idiota, bello, pero idiota! Los estaba ayudando. Shh - data 2 – Momo 1.

-Supongo que son amantes –respondió Sadaharu entendiéndolo todo, pero al revés.

-¡No! Yo nunca tendría nada con Momoshiro, ni siquiera somos amigos. Somos por desgracia compañeros de trabajo y nada más –respondió Kaoru.

¿Era tan malo así¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como mal del estómago sino había comido hamburguesas de pepitona? Shh – data 3 – Momo 1. ¿Acaso Kaoru no lo consideraba su amigo?

-¿Qué te pasa, Mamushi¿Quieres pelea? –lo retó muy enfadado el pelisparado poniéndose de golpe de pie y frente a él.

-Quitate, baka.

-Mamushi.

-Imbécil.

-Reptil.

-Idiota.

-¡Bravo! –escucharon una voz fría y sobria acompañada de unas palmadas -. Atobe tiene que agradecerme por ser su amigo y eliminar a su basura, porque sus trabajadores sólo son unos payasos.

Todos giraron sus rostros para encontrarse con jun chico de cabello castaño vestido absolutamente de negro y apuntándoles con un arma.

n.n

-Sabía que regresarías, Kunimit…

-¿Fuji? –no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían -. Fuji –repitió pero ahora con seguridad y con un repentino tono seductor. Es que se le había hecho agua la boca. Syusuke Fuji desnudo en su despacho, sentado en su escritorio y con una expresión endemoniadamente sexy.

-Atobe –dijo saltando de un golpe del escritorio y buscando el abrigo de Tezuka para cubrirse -. No pienses lo que estás pensando.

-¿Qué? –dijo ahora tomando de la mano al castaño y haciendo que este girara a hacerle frente -. ¿La nueva estrategia para seducir a Tezuka? Ay, como eres. Porque eres mi amigo puedo dejar que salgas con Eiji, pero… pero Tezuka tiene su precio. Aunque se me ocurre la forma de pago.

Se sintió sumiso doncella ante Atobe. Por algo eran amigos. Dice el dicho que Dios los cría y ellos solitos se juntan. Pero eran eso, amigos¿qué era esa mirada lujuriosa¿Será que estaba falto de cariño?

-¿Y cuál será? –preguntó sonriendo de forma sugerente. De todas formas, él tambien se sentía triste y frustrado. El asunto de Yunta, el de Eiji y ahora Tezuka, quien lo había mirado de esa forma tan cruel.

Atobe sonrió complacido. Se acercó de bruces y juntó sus labios a los de Syusuke, los cuales dejó prontamente para dar paso a su boca explorar los pezones del ojicerrado, y con el asalto sorpresivo de su propio estómago dando vuelcos de emoción y éxtasis. Dios mío, era una delicia ese amigo suyo. ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió? Le corrió completamente el pecho, entre besos lascivos y mordidas ardientes, acompasadas con los gemidos melodiosos del chico. Y de nuevo, atacó sus labios, lo rodeó con sus brazos juntando sus cuerpos, pero de inmediato Syusuke lo separó para quitarle la camisa.

-Pero sólo esta noche –aclaró Syusuke.

-Eres delicioso.

-Soy un manjar de dioses –volvió a aclarar.

-Yo soy un dios.

Por fin Syusuke desnudó completamente a Atobe. Syusuke se montó en el escritorio mientras Atobe le besaba el pecho y él echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y comenzaba a gemir de veras cuando empezó a sentir las manos del peliplateado en su masculinidad.

-Ah, ah –gimió. Sí, sí; ojala fueras Tezuka.

Atobe daba pequeñas y furtivas lamidas en el sexo de Fuji, que era lo que estaba volviendo al castaño demente… Eso era un decir. Pero en un instante que él odió con la fuerza con que odiaba al tipo de los rizos que andaba con Yunta, Atobe se detuvo.

-Oresama quiere recompensa –respondiéndole con un puchero caprichoso la cara interrogante del violinista.

-Oresama la tendrá… si hace que Fuji se sienta bien –respondió Syusuke obligando a Atobe, empujándolo con su mano hacia su masculinidad de nuevo.

Atobe se sintió ofendido, ofendido como nunca lo había estado en una sección de sexo. ¿Cómo se atrevía¿Es que no sabía que trataba con Oresama, no con Eiji? Pero si quería jugar sucio, él también tenía sus trucos.

Recostó por completo al ojiscerrado en el escritorio y empezó a regar mordiscos por su vientre, mientras acariciaba su entrada. Comenzó a lamer su sexo hasta que se lo introdujo por completo en la boca. Siguió cada vez con más intensidad hasta que de pronto lo penetró con un dedo, arrancándole un quejido. Lo cual provocó a su vez que lo sacara de inmediato.

-Desgraciado.

-Pareces un virgen –dijo Atobe con sarcasmo.

-Lo soy –respondió Syusuke con sinceridad, claramente débil por las caricias y repentino dolor que le había producido Atobe.

-¿Ah, si? –preguntó mientras cuidadosamente se situaba sobre él y le besaba la boca con largos y lujuriosos besos.

¿Qué imbécil creería que era un virgen¿Tezuka? Pues él no. Conocerlo desde clases en el conservatorio le daba derecho de pensarlo.

Colocó su masculinidad en la entrada del castaño y aunque no lo penetró, hacia un movimiento de vaivén que estaba desesperando al violinista.

-¿Intacto? –preguntó irónico -. ¿Y cómo juegas con Eiji?

-Ah… Ah… -gemía sin poder callar una vez había abierto la boca, y aunque no estaba seguro, sus instintos le pedían que Atobe continuara con su movimiento de cadera -. Soy siempre seme. ¡Hazlo!

Atobe sonrió con ganas. Era mejor darle lo que quería¿no? Y es que eran amigos y todo eso… ¡Na! Era que él ya estaba muy excitado también.

-¡Atobe!

-¿Ah? –preguntó Syusuke tan de golpe como sus ojos se abrieron y miraron al frente -. ¿Tezuka? –musitó dándole un empujón a Atobe, quitándolo justo antes de que lo penetrara.

n.n

¿Acaso era que su mente le estaba jugando sucio o era victima de un programa de comedia televisiva? No, y había un 00.20 de probabilidades que sus ojos lo engañaran, confiaba mucho en sus gafas. Seria, entonces que el destino podía ser más despiadado y maligno; jugando con él como con un peón en una tabla de ajedrez. ¿Por qué¿Por qué a él? No le bastaba con el intento de asesinato o el engaño de Kaoru…

-¿Renji?

-El mismo –dijo el castaño dirigiéndole una mirada de rencor profundo y mucha determinación a matarlo.

-¿Qué…¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Momo desconcertado.

-Vine a hacer su trabajo, un favor a un amigo. Sadaharu, vine a matarte –dijo de forma acida.

-¿Matarlo? –preguntó sin entender Kaoru -. Pensé que te había enviado a ti –dijo señalando a Momoshiro.

Momoshiro tampoco parecía entender nada.

-¿Por qué¿Renji, por qué? –preguntó intentando recuperar su actitud y enfrentar con calma los hechos, de todas formas, las probabilidades no fallaban.

Renji caminó un poco para situarse frente al pianista. Lo miró con una expresión que sólo Sadaharu conocía y luego se acercó un poco más.

-Para ganarme tu perdón –dijo con un hilillo de voz, que seguramente sólo Sadaharu había oído -. Para que me perdones.

Por otra parte Momoshiro no sabía cómo (o tendría que ver con las hamburguesas de pepitona) pero estaba sudando frío. Renji no debía estar allí. ¿Por qué Atobe había hecho eso? Todo sonaba tan raro, sobretodo porque Atobe no es que se llevara tan bien con Ranji, decía que era el peor director orquestal que había tenido en el conservatorio de Paris. Y además, que era un pedante y… se puso a recordar ese momento con más detalles.

-Es un pedante, arrogante, director de segunda con ínfulas de malvado –se quejó el peliplateado sentándose en la misma mesa que Momo, donde estaba comiéndose unas hamburguesas variadas que Eiji había hecho. Era la tarde, el bar estaba cerrado, Eiji estaba cocinando tarareando una partita de Bach. Kaoru algo más alejado, en el piano sacaba algunas notas perfeccionando una composición para la canción de Momoshiro, que era un arreglo entre piano suite número 2 de chopin con el capricho número 5 de Paganini. Todo con el acompañamiento a violín de Vanessa Mae y Syusuke Fuji.

-Pero tú aceptaste ser dirigido por él¿no? Nya, jefe, seguro que le irá bien –dijo Eiji saliendo de la cocina y abrazando a Atobe de una forma que solo había abrazado al señor Tomego y… y a todos los demás que se le interponían y a él le parecía agradable de abrazar.

-¡Fuera! Recuerda las leyes de convivencia. No tocar a Oresama –dijo Atobe exasperado quitándose de encima al pelirrojo.

-Recuerda cuando lo dirigió ese venezolano, Gustavo Dudamel –le recordó Eiji -. Usted quería asesinarlo y fue un buen concierto, hasta se hizo su amigo, y eso que no hablaba japonés. Mire, aquí tengo las fotos.

Y como por arte de magia el pelirrojo se sacó unas fotos de yo no sé donde.

-Es diferente, Renji es un asco. Se atrevió a amenazar a Oresama –dijo Atobe rojo -. Me amenazó con cambiarme con Inui Sadaharu. Me dijo engreído niño rico. ¡ARCH! A veces me dan ganas como de matarlo.

Kaoru levantó su rostro de las hojas pentagramazas, dejando una fusa en la línea de "la" a medio escribir. Su rostro se puso como gris al ver a su jefe y temiéndose lo peor.

-Usted dirá jefe –dijo Momoshiro tragándose un buen pedazo de hamburguesa y con su rostro sonriente como siempre.

Atobe miró a un punto incierto por unos segundos y luego miró al pelisparado, poseyendo ya una expresión definida.

-No –dijo con una voz fría y levantándose de la silla para salir seguramente, del cuadro inusual que formaba sentado en esa silla -. Es otro niño rico y engreído con mucho poder.

-¡Nya! –saltó Eiji desde el mesón del bar, aterrizando frente a Atobe y enseñándole un plato con una hamburguesa -. ¿No quieres una hamburguesa de anguila y chocolate?

Atobe lo miró de la unica forma en que lo podía ver en ese instante, como con ganas de vomitar.

-Con razón andas con Fuji –le contestó tan sinceramente como nunca le había hablado a nadie. Después de eso, se marchó.

-¿Eiji? Si no te la vas a comer me la das –dijo Momo babeando, no era que le gustaba pero nunca la había probado.

En fin, ese día aprendió dos cosas. Que Atobe aborrecía a Renji. ¿Qué sería aborrecer? Esa era la palabra que había empleado Atobe. Lo segundo que aprendió era que… La hamburguesa con anguila y chocolate sabía a diablos.

-Adiós, Sadaharu –dijo apuntándole, apuntándole a dispararle.

-¡No! –exclamó Kaoru interponiéndose entre el arma y el pianista.

El arma en la mano del castaño ahora apuntaba directamente al pecho de Kaoru, agitado en ese momento.

-Fshss, no dejaré que lo mates –dijo Kaoru con voz definitiva -. Perdóname, Sadaharu, pero yo no quería matarte y la única forma que había era…

-¡YA! –gritó Renji, al momento que se disponía a disparar.

Para Momoshiro todo pasó muy rápido. Estaba más confundido que cuando tenía que elegir entre sushi y hamburguesa. Pero si tenía una cosa clara era: Kaoru no iba a morir.

Se tiró sobre Renji para quitarle el arma, prevenir la muerte de Kaoru, asesinar a Renji y Sadaharu y continuar la vida normal. Él cantando todas las composiciones de su mejor amigo, mientras Eiji cocinaba y saltaba como mono, y Atobe se adulaba a si mismo como Narciso. Todo estaría bien, todo sería igual, todo como siempre entre su familia (los del bar) y su mejor amigo, con quien más le gustaba estar aunque sólo fuera para pelear.

Entonces, una detonación resonó en la habitación mientras terminaba el forcejeo entre Renji y Momoshiro.

-¿Momoshiro? –preguntó mirando la escena.

El piso estaba lleno de sangre y ambos chicos estaban en completa pausa, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

¿Quién¿De quién¿De quién era la sangre?

n.n

-Siento la interrupción –dijo con la mirada fija en el violinista, quien estaba completamente desnudo sobre el escritorio intentando taparse con el abrigo que él mismo le había dado. Estaba sudado, con las mejillas encendidas y con el cabello húmedo pegado al rostro. Algunas marcas, marcas violentas se notaban por un camino desde su cuello a su pecho, y de allí a uno de sus pezones. El otro estaba parado, casi en frente de él, con las mejillas igual de escarlatas, igual de desnudo, igual de sudado. ¿No era obvio lo que había estado haciendo?

-Tezuka –escuchó que el pianista lo llamaba y viendo como se ponía detrás de él y rozaba con sus labios húmedos y calientes su oreja -. Quédate.

No lo miró. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Syusuke. Pero pronto retornó a la realidad. Miró a Atobe con una mirada de muerte y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero Atobe lo detuvo.

-Te daré lo que quieras –dijo perdiendo la pose arrogante o seductora. Lo único que quería era estar un poco más cerca de Yuu… De la tranquilidad, de su sueño¿por qué no¿Tezuka tenía precio¿Su heterosexualidad tenía precio? Todo tiene precio¿no?

Pero la respuesta que consiguió fue desprecio, de desprecio profundo. De repugnancia.

-Lo que sea –repitió Atobe. Si lo quería le daría los diez millones de yenes que aún necesitaba. Acaso… ¿Acaso no valía la pena? El dinero estaba para gastarse.

-Quiero a la pianista.

-No –respondió de inmediato. Todo tenía límites y se quería quedar con la pianista. ¿Cuál era el interés del rubio en la niña?

Tezuka hizo un nuevo intento por marcharse, pero fue retenido de nuevo.

-Mitad y mitad –dijo Atobe.

-No –respondió de inmediato.

Con razón era pobre. No sabía negociar. Si no tuviera tantas ganas…

-Los fines de semana es mía –dijo como ultima oferta, no importaba cuantas ganas tuviera, iba a conservar a la pianista. Le gustaba, le gustaba su actitud, su música tosca, su rostro, su figura…

Cerró la puerta con la mano izquierda produciendo un sonido brusco que indicó cuando esta llegó a cerrarse por completo.

Atobe sonrió. Se alzó un poco sobre sus pies e intentó besarlo, pero Tezuka no se lo permitió. Volteó el rostro de forma rígida. Atobe no se detuvo, acepto las reglas de Tezuka. Estaba muy emocionado, tenía al rubio para él. Se arrodilló, introdujo una de sus manos por la cremallera que acababa de abrir. Aquello era lo que se imaginaba de Tezuka y un poco más., si, si valía la pena.

Syusuke se había quedado como en una pausa indefinida de la cual no podía recuperarse con facilidad. Sin movimiento, ni reacción. Lo cierto era que ahora si que sentía mal. Pero… ¿por qué¿Acaso no era el Eiji a quien quería? Tenía que recordar que era el blondo su obsesión mal sana. Era los límites entre la cordura y la locura. ¿Por qué amar a alguien que te aborrece? Alguien que está recibiendo sexo oral de la persona que había estado a punto de penetrarlo por primera vez. Pero esa mirada, eso era lo que lo asesinaba, como si estuviera ardiendo en un fuego eterno. Deseaba que Tezuka lo dejara de mirar, lo miraba con esa expresión que no sabía calificar. Lo estaba mirando mientras Atobe le hacia sexo oral. ¿Por qué¿Por qué Tezuka también tenía precio¿Por qué lo hacia con Atobe y no con él?

Se levantó de golpe, se iba a ir de allí, tenía que buscar a Eiji y arreglar todo con él.

-Quie… to –respondió Tezuka rozándolo con su mirada de hielo.

Tezuka levantó a Atobe del suelo y con ninguna delicadeza lo tiró boca abajo en el mismo escritorio en que Syusuke estaba sentado. No lo acarició, no quería ni tocarlo. Se colocó de una vez en su entrada y sin previa preparación ni nada, lo penetró con tanta fuerza que hasta Syusuke se tambaleó. Atobe soltó un grito que no pudo ocultar, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre recorrieron sus piernas marcando una línea, descripción de un dolor terrible.

Atobe se agarró con fuerza del escritorio. Apretó los parpados lo más que pudo y se mordió los labios esperando una nueva embestida. ¿Eso era placer? –se preguntó -. Un castigo porque no es contigo –se resolvió a concluir su pensamiento el peliplateado.

Tezuka se preparó para una nueva embestida que volvió hacer gemir a Atobe del dolor.

Syusuke apretó el abrigo contra su cuerpo. ¿Eso era dolor¿Por qué era él el que sentía dolor¿Qué era entonces ese miedo que sentía al observar los ojos de… de su amor platónico? Tenía esa mirada llena de furia, de rabia, de cosas malas… Una mirada demente que estaba dedicando sólo a él. Aunque ya no lo veía.

Lo penetró unas cuantas veces más, tan brusco, tan torpe, tan duro…

Esto no era placer –cruzó por la cabeza del pianista, ni siquiera el éxtasis y la lujuria que sentía por Tezuka podían borrar el dolor. Sólo… Sólo si fueras Yuushi, sólo si fueras él, eso fuera placer.

Sí, castígame, Tezuka, por no merecerle. Castígame por no tenerle y aunque su cuerpo encierro, su corazón que deseo está afuera de mi alcance. ¿Acaso merece amor el pianista asesino? Una música sin alma, un sacrificio musical, una lágrima. Sólo una mezcolanza. La música de Ryomiko no tiene alma, está tan vacío como tu cuerpo, Yuushi. Estás tan vacío como esta sección de sexo.

-¡AH! –exclamó finalmente cuando sintió que todo aquello había llegado a su fin. Imprescindible, el dolor lo excitaba, su cuerpo reaccionó al sexo y al dolor. Aquel orgasmo era tan placentero que llegó al compás exacto de Tezuka.

Lo penetró por última vez, con la misma fuerza o más u sin sentirse culpable, sintiendo aunque no lo quisiera, placer. Pero… no comprendía ese rostro mojado.

Se acomodó la ropa y perdió una vez más otro de sus abrigos, tirándoselo a Atobe, quien se enderezaba con delicadeza y suavidad. Pero… su rostro. ¿Por qué ese rostro mojado?

Atobe tomó el abrigo y tomó sus cosas entre sus brazos. Sonrió con amargura, antes de decir:

-Aunque tú mismo no lo quieres, sueles ser un caballero siempre –dijo Atobe -. No te la lleves hoy –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir.

n.n

-Vamos a casa, Kaoru –dijo finalmente sonriendo Momoshiro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ok, ok, final de capitulo.

El próximo capitulo se titula: La sinfonía del frío.

¿Por qué¿Por qué todo era tan frío?

Pero un nuevo chirrido en la habitación, proveniente de la puerta lo interrumpió. Observó la presencia tan impresionante y tieso como antes.

-Buenos días, Yuushi –saludó.

¿Cómo podía ser? Esa persona allí, era la última persona que esperaría ver encerrado en el sótano de Keigo Atobe.

Ok, bueno, espero que el capi sea del agrado de las persona y que dejen un rr. Es mi regalo de navidad. A que si me lo merezco. Bueno, escribí, y pronto pienso montar el proximo capitulo, no depende de los rr, la mera, depende la motivación que tenga. Jejeje.

Besos y saludos a todos.

Que tengan Feliz navidad y un prospero año de sueños.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	7. Chapter 7

**EL PIANISTA ASESINO**

Hol, este es el nuevo capitulo. No es tan bueno como el anterior o el próximo, pero tenía que escribirlo porque es parte de la historia. Bueno, ahí lo tienen.

**La sinfonía del frío**

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo era tan frío?"_

-Mamá –musitó para si.

Tenía frío, ese lugar era muy frío. ¿Por qué la vida era de esa manera? Pero no tenía miedo, no, eso no, era únicamente frío.

-¿Ryoma? Gomen, gomen pero no podía dejarte solo en el bar –le dijo Eiji sentado a su lado, observando como el oji-dorado cabeceaba del sueño -. Es que esta es una emergencia.

Ryoma se preguntaba aún, ¿qué hacía en una clínica a esas horas? Y también, claro, el porqué de que Eiji pareciera tan perturbado. ¿Será que su madre se había enfermado y estaba hospitalizada? No, era improbable, además; Eiji estaría llorando, ¿no? Él no lloró a su madre, pero él era diferente, era un hombre fuerte, valiente y frío. ¿Frío?

-Eiji, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Ryoma vencido por la curiosidad.

-¡Eiji! –exclamó a espaldas del pelirrojo, mientras este buscaba en la carpeta de pacientes. Se giró sobre sus talones con una sonrisita nerviosa, y seguramente sudando frío.

-Te dije que no vinieras, te dije que no la trajeras. ¿Por qué nunca haces casos a las reglas, Eiji?

-¡Nya! No podía. Quería ver que Momo estuviera bien –se disculpó poniendo más una cara de disculpa que una de preocupación -. Perdóname.

Pero Atobe lejos de preocuparse por hacer entender a Eiji, que él era el jefe y el único que ponía reglas que deberían de ser inquebrantables; únicamente se limitó a dar un suspiro profundo con sus ojos semiabiertos. Luego se acercó a la niña.

-¿Cómo estas? –le limitó.

Ryoma sólo lo miró con frialdad. Quería nunca más volverlo a ver, algo le decía que tarde o temprano, cuando supiera que era un chico; lo mataría. Sí, correría la misma suerte que la tal Anne Pichitanga. Sabría el buda quien era.

-Supongo que eso significa "bien, oresama, no tiene porque molestarse por mi bienestar" –se respondió a si mismo Atobe, en una voz suficientemente alta como para que Ryoma comprendiera la forma en que debía contestarle.

Todo lo que había pasado y ahora lo de Momo y Renji. Lo que le recordaba que no obstante de matar a Sadaharu, debía castigar con rudeza al chico serpiente.

Entonces, un chico con bata blanca y cabeza de pelota, apareció por la puerta del quirófano.

-Oishi –musitó Atobe. Que pequeño era Japón. ¿Así que Oishi era el nuevo cirujano de su clínica? -. ¿Cómo está Momoshiro? Ah, y… Renji.

-Malas noticias –declaró bajando el rostro y mirando al suelo. Eiji sintió como si se fuera tragado una bola de estambre. Ryoma abrió sus ojitos como dos grandes platos, mirando a Eiji y buscando algún tipo de respuesta. Y Atobe sintió que ya era hora de poner una aviso en los clasificados del periódico -. Bueno, él… murió.

-Pues, bueno. Ejem, nadie vive para siempre –dijo Atobe con indiferencia. Sin embargo, sus manos frías y temblorosas, aunada a su repentina palidez, demostraba que algo más allá de la apatía -. Oishi, lleva a Ryomiko y a Eiji al bar. Y Ryomiko, cuando llegues, prepara tus cosas, te marchas con Tezuka.

Ryoma lo miró con una clara expresión de sorpresa. Pero Atobe sólo se giró y salió de la clinica con una solo cosa metida entres sus dos hermosas cejas. Sería nuevamente el pianista asesino. Sadaharu podía darse por muerto. La muerte de Momoshiro no quedaría impune.

n.n

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó hartándose del incomodo silencio.

-Un lugar seguro.

-¿Seguro?

-Fshss.

-Fuimos testigos de un asesinato, me secuestraste y trabajas para Atobe. Sólo hay un 10% de probabilidades de estar seguros en este lugar.

-¡Dejame! –explotó de pronto. No podía aguantar más.

Se tiró al suelo de rodillas, con sus manos sosteniéndose la cabeza. Comenzó a llorar, llorar de verdad, como nunca. Le dolía el pecho, la cabeza; además, sus rodillas y piernas que chocaban contra el piso experimentaban un frío intenso. ¿Por qué todo ahora era tan frío?

-Momoshiro –musitó.

-Kaoru…

Era su amigo, su compañero. Ahora estaba muerto y todo era por su culpa.

-Perdóname –musitó con una voz inaudible, que ni siquiera pudo escuchar Sadaharu.

¿Y qué hacía él allí?: Sadaharu. Riéndose de su desgracia, gozando la oportuna venganza por su engaño. Entonces, Sadaharu debía tener un pacto con el que manejaba los hilos del destino, aquel que ponía los escenarios y movía títeres como él, el asesino de Momoshiro, Kaoru Kaidoh.

¿Qué hacía? Seguro que la policía lo estaba buscando, era un asesino y un secuestrador. ¿Qué hacía con Sadaharu?

Era una casucha pequeña, mohosa y oscura. La humedad estaba presente en cada rincón, incluyendo sus ojos que había quedado mojados, manchados de dolor, adoloridos y enrojecidos. No había más que una cama con unas sabanas ya polvorientas y en uno de los bordes, sentado, maniatado y perdido en sus pensamientos; la causa de todos sus pecados: Inui Sadaharu.

También había una ventana, sólo una, empañada por el frío de la montaña; alejado de la ciudad maldita que fue testigo de su propio asesinato. La vida era tan irónica. Cuando comenzó a trabajar con Atobe, después de quedar con una deuda con él por pagar los gastos del funeral de su pobre hermano, se opuso rotundamente a tener que matar, él era compositor, no un matón. Luego, pasó el robo… el maldito robo. ¿Qué idiota robaba a Atobe y pensaría que saldría ileso? Pero aquello fue inevitable. Y entonces, el castigo: aleja a Inui. Sabía que era su muerte lo que había ordenado y ahora todo eso.

-Kaoru –lo llamó el lenteojudo.

-Fshss –siseó en forma de respuesta.

Sadaharu intentaba extenderle un pañuelo blanco que sacó como pudo de su bolsillo. Kaoru todavía sangraba a causa del puñetazo que él mismo le había propinado. Frío, definitivamente todo era muy frío. ¿Había valido la pena salvar a Sadaharu? Todo a cambio de un rostro frío.

n.n

Como odiaba esa oscura celda, como odiaba todo, como odiaba a Keigo Atobe. Él ya no necesitaba tocar el piano, el día en que tuviera libertad sólo asesinaría, eso iba a hacer, asesinar a Atobe.

Tirado como un miserable, en ese piso mugriento, en ese sótano putrefacto, con esa vida asquerosa. Semidrogado y demasiado débil para mover un músculo, escuchó el rechinar de la puerta. Sólo se limitó a abrir un poco los ojos.

-Hola…

Escuchó su voz juguetona saludarle. Alzó un poco la mirada y comprobó de quien se trataba.

-Calamares –anunció.

-Llévatelos.

-Oshitari-chan –pidió en forma de suplica, ya con mucha frustración -. No puedes ser caprichoso, ¿sabes? A veces eres más molesto que el canguro, como lo odio. A mi tampoco me gustan mucho los calamares, solo… sólo… sólo cuando… cuando Momo los hacía… Momo… -no pudo continuar gracias a su repentino ataque depresivo. Nya, todo lo malo le pasa al neko…. Soy tan infeliz, soy más miserable que… que todos… que Ryoma, que Atobe, que Syuichiroh, que Sadaharu, que Kaoru, que Syu-chan, que Tezuka, que Kabaji, que todos… Pobre neko… No, pobre Momo… Nya, que día tan infeliz. Pobre neko, pobre neko.

Tal vez primero asesinaría a Kikumaru, seguramente Atobe lo había mandado para torturarlo. Tener que traerle la comida todos los días, que él mismo cocinaba y de paso, aguantarle toda su palabrería y escándalo. Él, por otra parte, sólo lo ignoraba pero la comida era otra cosa. No podría ni hervir agua y asegurar que alguien no muriera envenenado.

-… Es tan molesto.. Hay gente buena y gente mala, y molestos canguros que sólo te roban tus amigos, como ese patudo de: "ejem, ejem, soy sir Mukahi Gakuto".

-¿Mukahi? ¿Mukahi Gakuto? –preguntó impresionado. ¿Sería el Mukahi Gakuto que él conocía?

Eiji se le quedó mirando con sus ojos felinos, no parecía comprender lo que le había preguntado Oshitari.

-¿Mukahi Gakuto? –volvió a preguntar, expresándose completamente interesado, erguido a medias, débil como siempre y gastando sus ultimas energías en la búsqueda de esa respuesta. ¿Sería su Mukahi?

-¿Mukahi Gakuto? –preguntó el neko a punto de responder -: Yo dije que…

Pero un nuevo chirrido en la habitación, proveniente de la puerta, lo interrumpió. Observó la presencia tan impresionado y tieso como antes.

-Buenos días, Yuushi –saludó.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Esa persona allí?

-¿Syusuke?

n.n

-Kabaji es hora de poner las cosas en orden. Llama a Ibu y pásamelo –ordenó Atobe, mientras observaba por la ventana de su casa, algo lejana al bar.

-¡Usu!

Kabaji tomó el teléfono y no tardó mucho en pasarle a Ibu, quien esperaba en la otra línea.

-Atobe, lo que me pediste te lo acabo de mandar por correo electrónico, es lo que me pediste acerca de Tezuka Kunimitsu –respondió Ibu, un investigador desligado de los negocios de Atobe, por lo menos directamente. Pero era a quien Atobe más le confiaba ese tipo de trabajos.

Atobe se sentó frente al escritorio y pronto resolviéndose con su computadora portátil, encontró la información de Ibu. Tomó un sorbo del vino que tenía en la copa, en su mano izquierda y sin sonreír, continuó:

-¿Y lo otro?

-¿Mukahi Gakuto? –preguntó Ibu -. Ninguna novedad, eso fue lo que mencionó Kamio, todo está controlado; puedes quedarte tranquilo.

-En lo más mínimo, Ibu –respondió Atobe pareciendo preocupado -. Quiero que comiences una nueva investigación. Será algo sencillo.

-¿Qué?

-Busca el paradero de Kaoru.

-¿Kaoru? ¿Tu compositor?

-Sí, anoche huyó.

-Entonces es cierto. Takeshi fue asesinado –dijo Ibu con tono pensativo, rascándose el mentón de forma paciente.

-Consigue a Kaoru y Sadaharu, envía a Kamio y que los traiga vivos o muertos –anunció Atobe -. Tendrás 5% más de mis acciones en Oresama Company Osaka.

-Muy bien, adiós.

Atobe empezó a leer ya después de haber solucionado aquellos problemitas. Sin embargo, antes de si quiera poder terminar la primera línea, recordó que había algo más. Con el teléfono aún en las manos, volvió a marcar.

-Alo, ¿Mizuki?

-Atobe-sama –dijo al otro lado Mizuki sintiendo una punzada de dolor al intentar sonreír, ya que los moretones que le había dejado el mayor de los Fuji aún le molestaban a gran escala.

-Necesito que vigiles los movimientos de Fudomine Company, sobretodo. Envía a Kajimoto a que siga a Kamio y encárgate de los movimientos de la presidencia y vicepresidencia de la Fudomine.

-Como diga, Atobe-sama.

Colgó. Tener a Mizuki de aliado era peor que pagar con acciones. No le gustaba tocar en esa orquestucha, pero servicios ameritaban un pago.

Volvió a marcar en el celular.

-Sanada.

-Atobe.

-Hmm, siento lo de Yukimura –dijo Atobe dándole el pésame.

-Atobe, ¿qué quieres? ¿Para qué me llamas? 10 años han pasado desde la muerte de Yukimura, 10 años que no tenemos contacto de ningún tipo; así que imagino que algo en concreto –dijo Sanada sin inmutarse más de lo necesario.

-El tiempo pasa rápido –intentó disculparse, pero él mismo sabía que no había querido comunicarse más nunca con él. Pero la necesidad era la necesidad.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito pedirte un favor –dijo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado -. Tú… Sólo puedo pedirte este favor a ti…

-¿Un favor?

-En realidad son varios –respondió Atobe -. ¿Sigues en Berlín? ¿Vas a ayudarme? Haré cualquier cosa, de verdad.

-Te ayudaré. Y si, continúo en Berlin. Luego te digo como me pagaras –respondió Sanada, pero pesé a lo que pensó Atobe no parecía tener ningún deje de tono malicioso.

///////////////n.n/////////////////

-¿Estás lista?

-Si.

-¿No tienes pertenencias?

-No.

-Pues sube –le señaló a la niña, indicándole que se subiera al auto.

Con el gato a cuesta se subió como lo indicaba el rubio. Estaba extrañado, todo aquello se estaba complicando demasiado para sus gustos. Primero, que todos pensaban que era una chica, no podía descubrirse o sino el tal Atobe lo mataba, y más, si descubría que era el hijo de Nanjiroh Echizen. Ahora estaba con ese sujeto, a cargo de él, y aunque Eiji dijo que era seguro y de hecho también lo mejor. Ya estaba exhausto de ser chica y de sentir la inminente amenaza de ser asesinado en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo se convertiría en mejor pianista que su padre, de esa manera?

-¿Tezuka sempai fue violinista? –preguntó al cabo de un rato de camino en el auto.

Era la primera vez que llamaba a ese hombre, pero le pareció de esa manera referirse a él.

-No –contestó Tezuka con seguridad.

-Pero sempai, la marca en su cuello y sus dedos, aunque no se nota es perceptible para mi y tiene… ese olor a madera característico –respondió desconcertado.

-Me dediqué a la dirección orquestal una vez –respondió con la mirada fija en el camino -. Esos tiempos murieron y no volverás a comentas esto o no será Atobe quien te asesiné. ¿Entiendes?

-Si, sempai.

-No soy tu sempai, no me llames así –puntualizó -. No hables más.

El resto del camino se mantuvo silencioso, pensando porque Tezuka sempai había dicho todo eso. Si había sido director, ¿por qué no quería que nadie lo supiera? ¿Cómo sabía que temía que Atobe lo asesinara?

/////////n.n//////////

-Así que Tezuka había estado en la filarmónica de Berlín hacia 10 años atrás –musitó mientras leía la investigación.

Necesitaba una forma de controlar a Tezuka y recuperar a la niña, haría todo lo que fuera necesario. Además, algo que siempre había querido era saber por qué Tezuka y Oishi necesitaban tanto dinero. Y ya tenía parte de la respuesta. Oishi tenía hipote cada su casa, la que le había dejado sus padres como herencia y en la universidad le habían negado el titulo de médico hasta que pagara todas las cuotas que debía. Por eso, a pesar de haberse graduado, le había metido un titulo falso para ocupar el puesto en su clínica. ¿Y Tezuka que tenía que ver con todo aquello? Eran amigos, pero no por eso tendría que haberse convertido en asesino.

Pero ojala fuera Tezuka su único problema. Ahora estaba la muerte de Momo, la huida de Kaoru y Sadaharu; la traición próxima de los d Fudomine Company. Tener que pedirle ayuda a Sanadaera agotar sus recursos. Si hubiese sido por él, nunca más hubiese tenido contacto con esa persona, menos después de la muerte de Yukimura. Sintió impotencia al recordar a Yukimura, no quería recordarlo nunca y así no sentir eso que tanto temía. Pero Sanada podía ayudarle en muchas cosas, incluido el fastidioso de Tezuka, ya que según sus cálculos se tenían que haber conocido. Él nunca lo hubiese imaginado de Tezuka, ser músico era absurdo de venir del rubio. Como él no había estado en la filarmónica para ese entonces, su encuentro había sido imposible. Ya que el habia estado paralelamente en Viena junto a Oshitari. Pero Sanada y Yukimura habían estado allí, aunque ahora Yukimura estuviera muerto.

/////////n.n/////////

¿Qué hacía con la niña? Tenía que pagar por todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado y Ryomiko formaba parte de todo aquello, ya que estaba seguro de que se trataba de la hija de Nanjiroh Echizen, no podía ser casualidad el parecido que tuvieran y que fuera una suerte que Atobe nunca fuera conocido a Nanjiroh en persona. Además, por qué tendría que llamarse de forma muy similar al hijo mayor de este: Ryoga Echizen. Ryomiko en definitiva era su hija y era por eso su propia responsabilidad.

Diez años había pasado de todo aquello y no se hubiese imaginado que era en ese momento en que tendría que pagar todas sus culpas. La vida de Ryomiko, la de Oishi y aunque no le gustara tenía una deuda con el tensai del violín con la que no le gustaba cargar. Sabía que no podía librarse de todas, algunas serían eternas pero podría pagar la hipoteca y la universidad de Oishi. Todo había sido por el asunto de su codo después del accidente en Berlín. El tratamiento y la cirugía habían sido costosos, por supuesto él había estado inconsciente, cuando despertó de la cirugía supo que Oishi había dado su casa para pagar la deuda. Había quedado en banca rota y aún así había faltado una fuerte suma de dinero que había cancelado el prodigio, Syusuke Fuji, quien había vendido su stradivarius, su compañero en los más grandes conciertos del mundo. Pagaría por lo menos, esas deudas, pero jamás que lo salvaran de la muerte durante ese accidente en que habían muerto dos personas.

///////////n.n///////////

-¿Syusuke?

Bajó las escaleras del sótano, cerrando la puerta tras sí y acercándose con una mirada, un rostro que parecían una sinfonía de frío.

-Syusuke, ¿qué hace aquí? –preguntó Eiji y sabía algo, nunca en sus siete vidas había tenido más miedo. ¡¿Syusuke vendría a matarlo?!

Se acercó a Eiji y muy a pesar de lo que pensara el pelirrojo, Syusuke le sonrió y le acarició el rostro. Se acercó más y con suavidad rozó sus labios a los del neko, quien temblaba de forma incontrolable, esperando la hora de su muerte.

-Perdóname porque disfamé la lealtad y el amor del neko –dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo con dulzura.

Oshitari tosió sin poder contenerse, estaba debil y enfermo. Impresionado al ver al tensai del violín.

Syusuke, entonces, giró hacía él y con un rostro sin expresión, dijo:

-He venido a sacarte de aquí para que ejecutes tu venganza.

**Proximo capitulo: El maestro, el pupilo y el asesino. **

Y esta vez no esperaré que pase un año para volver a actualizar…. Se que no tengo excusa pero es que se me había perdido el cuaderno…. Total que lo tenía Raty-chan y ya me lo dio, así que ya estoy actualizando.

Bienvenido todo el que quiera leer esta historia.

Gracias a Sayuri, emina, megumi, MOMO, tatyscor, Sumiko hoi hoi y pame-chan por sus rr. Espero que todavia leen ff y que vuelvan a leer el mio. Aunque veo que ya no se lee yaoi en pot, creo que todos se mudaron a Naruto y que aquí quedó puro hetero, no es que no me guste el hetero pero en esta categoria, prefiría el yaoi. Bue... espero que lean. Me da como nostalgia, hacia años que no escribia ff. La proxima semana actualizo sin falta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me he propuesto terminar este ff, pase lo que pase. Gracias o más bien disculpa a todos los que leen este ff, no tengo perdón. Pero mi vida se me enrolló toda… En serio que si. En fin, pensé que nunca más escribiría una historia y hoy estoy aquí para decir que sólo quedan tres capítulos… bueno, o dos. **

**Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Es más que obvio que nada es mío.**

**Capitulo VIII: El maestro, el pupilo y el asesino.**

_Berlín, 10 años atrás._

-Nunca nos hemos llevado mal, no espero ahora comenzar –dijo mientras sacaba otras partituras de la biblioteca.

-Ni yo… Quiero empezar a planear tu muerte lenta y dolorosa –respondió, luego sonrió de forma grácil, como solo él lo hacía, se acercó más y estando frente a frente dejó de hacerlo -. Un músico como tú no puede hablar de frustrados intentos de instrumentista cuando tu no eres más que el sonido de una lata vacía.

-No lo hagas sufrir, Fuji, él sólo sufrirá intentando lograr algo imposible. Sinceramente, no nació para eso –respondió Oshitari, no sería él una de las marionetas del castaño.

Syusuke volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió a sonreír, pero todo aquello parecía más siniestro que una muñeca de porcelana con un cuchillo a cuestas. Ochitari nunca lo aceptaría, pero se le había erizado los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

-Están tus gafas un poco rotas, siento que Yuuta no te haya hecho mucho daño –agregó el violinista -. Yuushi espero que en Viena gane el mejor. Mándale a Atobe mis felicitaciones por adelantado.

Salió algo perturbado de la biblioteca. Tanto que el peso del violín se volvió totalmente nulo en sus manos. Cuando llegó al salón de ensayos, notó que esta ya estaba ocupado. Y aunque decidió marcharse, algo se lo impidió.

-Fuji –escuchó ser llamado.

-Echizen sensei –reconoció a Nanjiroh Echizen, estaba frente del piano, mientras su pupilo más avanzado sentado en el banquillo esperaba.

-Excelente concierto –reconoció el pianista -. Haz hecho un excelente trabajo como concertino. No eres un ridículo regañón, molesto y lame… Bueno, y la orquesta suena. Jajaja.

-Gracias, sensei.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos una pieza? –se atrevió a preguntar el sensei con una sonrisa bonachona.

-Claro –respondió. Eso era lo que necesitaba, tocar un poco y acompañar al mejor pianista de la Berlín sería una idea perfecta.

Se acercó al maestro y a su pupilo, miró la partitura y luego al pianista.

-¿Rachmaninov? El do menor de Rachmaninov –reconoció Syusuke, sonrió algo más sarcástico -. Ya veo, de verdad haré de acompañante.

-Sólo será práctica… Hagamos un popurrí de piezas de violín y piano… Vamos, nada fuera de lo común. Puedes comenzar tú con lo que gustes.

Si, sólo una práctica. Pero eran integrantes de la orquesta más famosa del mundo. No sabía que el pianista estuviera montando un repertorio tan complejo, era ese el concierto más difícil que conocía para piano. ¿Y él le pedía que lo siguiera? Ese sí que era un reto. Se sintió un poco decepcionado de sí mismo, tendría que estudiar más o serio un simple estorbo para el resto de sus compañeros… Le gustaba mucho ser llamado tensai como para llegar a eso.

Comenzó con la pasacaglia de Handel, le encantaba la fuerza de sus acordes, y a veces el virtuosismo que exigía. El pianista lo siguió hasta que le cambió la melodía a una sonata de violín y piano de Beethoven. El mismo Syusuke luego, lo dirigió hasta la expectante pieza de Rachmaninov.

******************n_n*******************

Se imaginó de inmediato de quienes se trataba. Yukimura y Fuji. Ese sonido… Un piano amable, el violín ácido y intrépido. No quería interrumpir el ensayo aunque tuviera razones tan…. Indispensables como el pequeño que llevaba de la mano.

Se quedaron observando desde la entrada. Él, el atril número uno de los cellos: Sanada Genichirou. Y el pequeño del cabello oscuros y realmente grandes ojos dorados, semi escondidos debajo de una gorra demasiado grande para él, seguro, futuro pianista. El hijo de Echizen sensei.

La pieza terminó… O los músicos la dieron por finalizada.

-Fue divertido –sonrió Yukkimura -. Excedes las expectativas.

-Liberador –respondió Syusuke -. Casi no te sigo.

-¡Que modestos! –dijo Nanjiroh sin poder creerse la sarta de mentiras que se decían esos dos.

-Sensei –llamó Sanada desde la puerta -. Lo conseguí perdido en la sala de historia de la música.

-¡Ryoma! –lo saludó, pero el niño ni se inmutó. Caminó hacia donde estaban Nanjiroh y Yukimura, y mirando a este último dijo:

-Mada mada dane –tenía un rostro realmente serio.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Syusuke sonriéndole.

Ryoma acomodó sus dedos para formar un tres. Syusuke mantuvo la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres demostrarle a tu sempai lo que puedes tocar? –preguntó Syusuke sin un ápice de broma.

Ryoma sólo lo miró sin expresión. Nanjiroh y Yukimura sonreían también, aunque no de la misma manera que el tensai.

Yukimura se levantó del banquillo e hizo el ademan para acomodarlo para el chico, pero Ryoma no lo dejó y lo hizo él mismo. Miró de forma significativa a los otros tres para que se apartaran del instrumento y después colocó sus dedos en las teclas monocromáticas. Comenzó con sus movimientos torpes la última frase del concierto de Rachmaninov y después de unos pocos segundos se vio trancado por la interrupción de su padre, quien le colocó la mano en la cabeza y le volvó la gorra tapándole los ojos. Entonces, cargó al pequeño depositándolo sobre los brazos de Yukimura y sentándose el mismo al banquillo. Y fue entonces, cuando tocó la misma pieza: tercer movimiento del do menor de Rachmaninov, un allegro scherzando donde el piano comienza con un agitado tema que lo embulle por completo en un aturdido y doloroso desafío, la tensión crece considerablemente y la energía es frenética. Ni infantil, ni frágil, es simplemente frenética y aturdida. Era una melodía muy rusa. Ni como la de Ryoma, ni como la de Yukimura. El camino para llegar a ser como Nanjiroh era avasallante.

-La música no son sólo notas –les dijo -. ¿Quién quiere pastel?

Syusuke y Yukimura sonrieron. Ryoma estaba tan enojado que casi se cayó al suelo cuando Yukimura intentó sostenerlo es sus brazos.

A un paso lento y pintoresco caminaron por los pasillos para llegar al lugar en donde celebrarían la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ryoma. La razón por la cual esta Ryoma ahí ese día. Su padre, quien ahora jugaba con el niño, le había organizado una fiesta para pasar más tiempo con él. Sanada, Syusuke y Yukimura iban unos pasos atrás.

-Me sorprendió –dijo Syusuke con tranquilidad.

-Es el hijo de Echizen sensei –solo respondió Yukimura.

Tenía tres años y lo único que sabía decir era nada nada dane, y ya sabía tocar el piano a pesar de ni siquiera poder correr sin caerse al suelo. Su padre lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo, y por eso había dejado de ser el pianista oficial de la filarmónica y teniendo que decidir entre uno de sus pupilos quien sería el nuevo pianista.

-Atobe parece feliz en el conservatorio de Viena, le falta mucho todavía para ocupar el puesto más importante para un pianista –dijo Nanjiroh durante una conversación con Sumire, quien era la directora artística de la filarmónica -. Tiene que aprender que es lo más importante, reflejarse en el piano o tocarlo.

-Ja, ja, ja. Eso es verdad, Nanjiroh, sin embargo, Atobe es el alumno de tu pupilo: Yukimura –dijo Sumire proponiendo al pelilargo.

-Si.

-Es el mejor.

-Si –asintió una vez más Nanjiroh.

-Podría superarte.

-Si.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó con desesperación, algo molesta por sus monosílabos.

-Podría morirse también –dijo pensativo y con un deje de dolor en el fondo de su mirar -. La enfermedad de Yukimura está avanzando… Él mismo lo sabe y por eso entrenó a Atobe para el puesto, para que lo supliera…

Sumire se acercó a Nanjiroh y sonriendo con dulzura le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vive el ahora, muchacho. Yukimura está vivo y es el mejor. Claro, a menos que no te quieras retirar ya.

-No, quiero estar cerca de mi bombón de azúcar día y noche. Y los mejores momentos de mi vida los he pasado con el enano… Jeje. En el futuro será un amargado arrogante.

-Pues, aún te queda una opción –dijo la anciana -. ¿Oshitari Yuushi?

-¿Yuushi? No vale, el odia la música, sólo lo hace porque no sabe hacer más nada y le gusta hacer sufrir a Atobe. Y antes de que nombres a la Anne Tachibana, prefiero poner a Ryoma, es una mala persona, toca sin sentido ni sensibilidad, para colmo tiene mala rítmica. Sin nombrar que intentó seducirme para obtener el puesto.

Al final, como era de esperarse Nanjiroh le dejó el puesto a Yukimura. Que feliz era al no tener tantas obligaciones, sólo le daba clases a Yukimura y eso era como estar de vacaciones.

-Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti. Cumpleaños Ryoma, cumpleaños feliz.

Todos cantaban y aplaudieron en el momento de culminar la canción. Se acercaban y felicitaban al pequeño, las chicas besaban sus mejillas y su frente; los chicos generalmente le tumbaban la gorra cada vez que le daban golpecitos bonachones.

-Sensei, su hijo es precioso –dijo una voz femenina.

Ryoma parecia distraído tomando ponta que le daba el mismísimo violinista.

-Sí. Gracias, Anne.

-¿Quiere ponta?

-Ah, bueno, gracias. –respondió agarrando el vaso y tomando enseguida. La hipocresía le resecaba la garganta.

En ese instante, ya algo rosado por el calor del lugar y el ajetreo, se acercó a Yukimura.

-Echizen sensei, el obsequió de Ryoma.

-Ah, sí, si es verdad. ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza?-se preguntó mientras que casualmente tenía un repentino mareo.

Sanada notó como Yukimura y Echizen sensei desaparecían por la puerta. Estaba preocupado por Yukiumura, se le veía desmejorado y hacía apenas unos días le había dicho cosas muy extrañas que le sonaban a despedida. De hecho, le había entregado algunos papeles para que se los entregara a Atobe en caso de que él muriera. Sabía que sólo había acompañado a Echizen sensei a buscar el obsequio de Ryoma, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

-¿Sensei?

El lugar se veía muy oscuro y borroso para Nanjiroh, se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caerse. Se apoyó de una persona a su lado: Yukimura. El chico siempre había estado con él, apoyándolo como si no tuviera que ser al revés. Él era el niño, el pupilo, el enfermo. Sin embargo, nunca había Yukimura necesitado de él, como lo hacía Nanjiroh.

-Gracias, Yuki… -observó su rostro. Ese no era Yukimura.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué clase de monstro…?

En lo que apenas podía ver observaba que el sujeto enfrente de él tenía un rostro leproso, con pústulas y un tono verdoso de tez.

-¡Ahh!

**********************n_n********************

Tezuka Kunimitsu a unos metros le había sido imposible no escuchar ese grito. Había estado estudiando con Oishi hasta ese momento en que falló la electricidad en todo el conservatorio y todo quedó en penumbras.

*********************n_n***********************

Nanjiroh estaba realmente asustado. No veía, no escuchaba bien y un montón de monstros: hombres horribles con aspectos tenebrosos lo atacaban y a Yukimura podía escucharlo lejanamente. Aunque las fuerzas lo abandonaran tenía que levantarse y luchar porque a Yukimura no le podía pasar nada. Era un joven tan talentoso y condenado a esa terrible enfermedad. Debía protegerlo y resguardarse a sí mismo porque tenía que salir de esa (no era la primera vez que era atacado por personas que lo querían fuera del mundo de la música), pero tenía una familia y la medalla en forma de clave musical que había comprado para Ryoma en sus manos.

****************n_n**********************

Tezuka corrió por los pasillos con Oishi detrás, habían escuchado los gritos de Yukimura y de Echizen sensei. Corrió hasta conseguir a tientas entre la oscuridad, el lugar de donde provenían aquellas voces.

Reconoció en el suelo a Yukimura siendo golpeado. Debía ayudarlo de inmediato, estaba débil, y él era de los únicos que sabía de la enfermedad del pianista.

Intentó golpear al hombre para que lo dejará, y aunque lo logró, este también lo golpeó a él. Vio como tomaba una silla para ser reventada contra el frágil cuerpo de Yukimura.

Oishi intentó sujetar al hombre por detrás, pero estaba como loco y tenía mucha fuerza. Se zafó e intentó estrellar la silla contra el cuerpo de Yukimura, pero la silla se hizo añicos sobre la espalda del rubio que había servido de escudo al inconsciente pianista. Delirando, Tezuka utilizó la fuerza que le quedaba en que el sujeto no lo terminara asfixiando, ya que este lo apretaba con toda su fuerza en el cuello. Ya que le había inmovilizado un brazo cuando le había enterrado algún objeto punzante en este.

-¡Auxilio! –gritó Oishi al darse cuenta de la situación -. ¡Auxilio!

El ojisverde había ido en su auxilio, intentó quitarle de encima las manos al tipo, pero este tenía manos fuertes, dedos largos y fuertes, así que le fue imposible.

Tezuka quedó inconsciente, como un muñeco sin vida y cayó al suelo. Justo en ese momento llegó Syusuke que había sido atraído por los gritos y cogiendo lo primero que había conseguido para defenderse había atacado a aquel que le había arremetido contra la vida de Tezuka, arrancándosela de la piel. Se echó a la espalda del hombre y enrollándole la cuerda de piano en el cuello lo asesinó, sintiendo como el hombre cedía hasta caer muerto. Era lo menos que se merecía por haber asesinado a la persona que más amaba después de Yuuta; a Tezuka.

Con esa cálida sangre corriendo por sus dedos, se pasó las manos por el rostro para quitarse el pelo de la cara y a la vez manchándose con ese líquido lleno de muerte.

-Está muerto –afirmó Syuichiroh.

Syusuke se recostó cerca del cuerpo de Tezuka.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sobre Tezuka hasta darse cuenta de que la luz lo iluminaba de nuevo.

Tanto él como Syuichiroh eran los únicos conscientes, eran ellos los primeros en atinar a la realidad. Tras los segundos de estupefacción de Syuichiroh, se terminó de acercar a Tezuka luego de revisar que Yukimura aún estuviera con vida, aunque con el pulso débil.

-Fuji, Tezuka… Tezuka está vivo –anunció el ojisverde.

Con su rostro ahora siniestro, manchado de roja sangre y sus ojos de par en par, observó con intensidad los tres cuerpos inertes en el suelo.

-Llama a una ambulancia –dijo Oishi.

-Aún no –respondió fríamente -. Deshagamonos del cuerpo.

-Pero… pero… Es…

-¿Quieres estar en la carcel? –preguntó Syusuke -. Pasaras la mitad de tu vida en la cárcel y el resto en la calle, lamentándote. Tus huellas están por todos lados, como las mias y las de Tezuka, estaremos en la penumbra hasta que muramos.

Syuichiroh lo pensó bien por segundos y viendo que Syusuke tenía razón. Él no quería ir preso, y Tezuka… No podía privarlo de convertirse en director o el futuro de Syusuke, era un tensai, el concertino de la Berlín. No fue que planearan un asesinato. Fue un error.

Habían asesinado a Nanjiroh Echizen.

*****************T_T*****************

Todo fue un gran boom publicitario. Los titulares variaban pero todos bochornosos y sorpresivos eran. "Nanjiroh Echizen se retira de la Filarmonica de Berlin", "Echizen cambia filarmónica y piano por chicas de las islas de America del sur", "Echizen se casa a escondida con Americana".

Solo Syusuke y Oishi sabían la verdad. Habían formado un complot para desaparecer el cuerpo endeudándose con algunos yakusas. Fuji vendiendo el violín Stradivarius único que le había pertenecido. Oishi había hipotecado su casa, ganándose una deuda eterna por mantenerla.

Tezuka se recuperó pronto, pero sus días como músico terminaron, ese brazo no serviría más para ese oficio, sin mencionar que había ganado el peor tormento que podía tener un ser humano.

Yukimura parecía no mejorar y un día , luego de una semana del incidente, murió.

Rinko marchó de vuelta a Japón con su hijo, Nanjiroh había decidido nuevamente que había algo más importante que su familia. Criaría a Ryoma sola y sería mejor pianista que él.

***************n_n************

_Pasaron diez años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

Anne fue la pianista de la filarmónica hasta el día en que Tezuka y Oishi la asesinaron, junto a Kawamura. Por simple casualidad (o eso pensaba Tezuka) Atobe había mandado a asesinar a los únicos pianistas que él estaba interesado en matar, los que había organizado una trampa para droga a Nanjiroh sensei para que enloqueciera y matara a Yukimura para que Anne pudiera ser la nueva pianista oficial y su maestro, Kawamura subir también. Y aunque las cosas no había sucedido como las habían planeado, que era matar a Yukimura y culpar a Nanjiroh, encerrarlo en la cárcel y matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, aún todo le había servido como anillo al dedo.

Tezuka se llevó la mano al colgante que siempre llevaba. Tenía que pagar por todo lo que había sucedido ese día. El regalo de Ryoma era el que estaba en su cuello. Un cristal caro con una figura musical dentro, lo que Nanjiroh había endido en su cuello cuando intentó estrangularlo. El regalo del niño. O niña, como pensaba él que era. No había estado en la fiesta y nunca había visto al muchacho. Lo peor era haberse convertido en matón de Atobe sólo para pagar esa oscura deuda que habían adquirido con los yakusas, la deuda con Fuji (que le molestaba como ninguna). Pero lo más importante era el futuro de Ryomiko. Pero eso lo aseguraría ahora mismo.

_Actualidad_

Ryoma se quedó mirando a la señorita enfrente de la computadora. Luego miró a su sempai.

-¿Tezuka sempai viajará? –preguntó.

Estaban en una agencia de viajes comprando boletos de avión, era pequeño, pero no estúpido.

-No, viajaremos. No soy tu sempai –respondió secamente.

-Señor, solo tengo boletos para Londres para mañana a las nueve.

-No importa –dijo Tezuka tomándolo.

Muy cerca de la escena, un chico castaño tomaba su celular y al otro lado de la línea a la que conectaba sonaba el timbre de Paganini. Pronto respondieron.

-Alo, van hacia casa de Syuichiroh Oichi. Compró dos boletos de avión para mañana a las nueve. A nombre de Tezuka Kunimitsu y Ryomiko Echizen. Mostro un permiso de la madre autorizando el viaje –informó el castaño detective.

-Gracias, Kajimoto te pagaré pronto.

-Es sólo un favor a un amigo, Syusuke.

***************n_n******************

-Así que piensa marcharse con el heredero de Echizen sensei. Supongo que no quiere que Atobe le haga daño –caviló para sí mismo.

-Syusuke no sé de qué hablas, pero me da miedo tu actitud –dijo Eiji mirándolo con temor.

Syusuke lo miró con una sonrisa. Él, Oshitari y Eiji estaban en su departamento.

-Tú no tienes de que preocuparte, recuerda que te amo –dijo el ojiscerrado, posteriormente lo beso.

Próximo capitulo: Cuerdas de violín.


End file.
